


Джон и Шерлок против всех

by TreggiDi



Series: Джон и Шерлок против всех [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам фильма «Леон». Джон – наемный убийца, тертый калач. А Шерлок – неприятность, свалившаяся ему на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: 4141112  
> Посвящается: bill_magnificent, которая способна увлечь меня практически чем угодно.

Каша пригорела; убавить огонь под кастрюлей, присыпать сахара – и будет в порядке. Будет сносно. Дым утекает в открытое окно, обволакивает фигурку, сидящую на подоконнике – эффектно, черт возьми (черт возьми, черт возьми, думает Джон).   
  
– Готово, – говорит он, шваркнув тарелки на стол.   
  
(Ветер юго-западный, сообщает приемник над дверью, а второй, маленький и незаконный, перемежает шипением: ограбление на Лондон-стрит, перестрелка к югу от моста Виктории, вооруженное нападение – угол второй и четвертой).  
  
– Каша готова, – перекрикивает Джон, сахар, чай, гренки, чудный субботний завтрак, и его руки в клубничном джеме, красные и липкие.  
  
Шерлок сидит на подоконнике, подтянув колени к груди. Солнце греет его сгорбленную спину, золотит черные волосы.  
  
– Кофе. Черный, два кусочка сахара, – говорит он сонно, обрывая листочки с цветка (традесканция: удивительно, что все еще не засохла, не сгорела и не взорвалась, ведь в этом доме все взрывается; в этом – и в других, где они находят ночлег).  
  
– Ешь свою чертову кашу.  
  
(Угол второй и четвертой, требуется подкрепление)  
  
– Что-то не хочется. – Волосы Шерлока шевелятся – черно-золотое облако, жесткие, крупные кудри.  
  
(Ветер – юго-восточный)  
  
– Кофе не получишь.  
  
Джон подходит к нему с тарелкой наперевес, держит ее, как гранату, и плоское донышко жжет ладонь. Шерлок ухмыляется, злодей, и останавливает угрозу, уткнувшись босой ступней в грудь Джона, не подпуская ближе. Его ноги – невероятно длинные для тринадцатилетнего подростка; его ухмылка – непоправимо порочная для тринадцатилетнего подростка.  
  
Нахальный, тяжелый взгляд из-под опущенных век.  
  
– Ешь свою чертову кашу, – умоляет Джон.  
  
(Требуется подкрепление; требуется подкрепление)  
  
– А то что?   
  
Шерлок поджимает пальцы, сминая футболку Джона, и тот накрывает холодную ступню ладонью. И Шерлок смеется – запрокинув голову, полыхая золотым и черным, опасно отклоняясь в открытое окно – а Джон вцепляется в его ногу изо всех сил, и тарелка летит на пол.  
  
– У тебя руки липкие, – смеется Шерлок. – Где мой кофе?..


	2. Chapter 2

Он появился на пороге – в расстегнутом пальто с чужого плеча, мужском, черном и таком огромном, словно панцирь. Посмотрел холодным взглядом из-под ресниц.

И предложил свои услуги детектива.

В его волосах таял снег… в тот день был настоящий снегопад, пушистые, крупные хлопья летели с небес, а из-под пальто торчали тощие, голые щиколотки. Мальчишка. Джон не ждал гостей, и за пояс заткнул зауер – мало ли, кто подослал ребенка. Старый номер. Смотришь в глазок – а там мальчишка, худой, как щепка, и продрогший. Открываешь ему, и вот уже трое детин врываются в дом, прижимают тебя к полу, заламывают руки. Старый номер…

– Вы собираетесь меня застрелить? – безупречно вежливо, отстраненно спросил мальчик. В руках он держал череп, обряженный в охотничью шапку. Пустые глазницы таращились на Джона: в их провалах и то было больше выражения, чем у Шерлока.

В конце концов, Джон отступил, пропуская мальчишку внутрь. Он захлопнул дверь, отсекая ветер и вой ледяного февральского дня. Был снегопад, вот почему; был снегопад, и Джон не смог просто выставить на улицу этого маленького идиота.

 

***

 

Джон бреется, а Шерлок сидит на бортике ванной, склонив голову к плечу. Как птица: смотрит одним глазом, повернув лицо. Волосы падают на второй глаз, и поэтому Джону кажется, что в него целятся не из двустволки; из обычного ружья.

Привычное ощущение.

Он аккуратно ведет лезвие вниз. Тихий шорох, с которым острие соскребает щетину, пену и отмирающие клетки кожи. Звонкие удары капель о дно раковины. Дыхание Шерлока: еле слышное, медленное, в такт движениям Джона. Они синхронны. Шерлок подался вперед, смотрит так внимательно, будто перед ним открывают тайны вселенной.

Шшшшшшрх, шшшшшшрх. Опасное лезвие.

– Можно мне? – просит Шерлок спустя минуту, его голос мечется в гулком квадрате комнаты. И Джон протягивает бритву, перепачканную пеной. Лицо Шерлока – гладкое, ни единого волоска, но всем мальчишкам не терпится отрастить себе щетину. Джон в детстве мечтал об усах, как у его отца. Сейчас, впрочем, скребет чисто: не нужны ему особые приметы. Не с его работой.

А Шерлок… пусть поиграет.

С усмешкой Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок вертит в руках бритву, аккуратно снимает пальчиком густую пену. Если Джон думает, что Шерлок собрался подражать ему – он ошибается (он часто ошибается, глупый Джон). Шерлок встает на край ванной, и теперь он выше – и Джон запрокидывает голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Шерлок держится за его плечо для устойчивости; неудачный выбор – простреленное плечо, и старая рана отзывается тоскливой болью.

Джон, конечно, и бровью не ведет. Шерлок задерживает дыхание, поднеся лезвие к его щеке.

– Можно? – рассеянный шепот, и Джон, коротко облизнув губы, кивает.

 

***

 

«Карты на стол», сказал Шерлок, и предложил Джону сделку. Он взялся расследовать одно грязное дело – но ему нужен был хороший стрелок.

– Я знаю, что вы – один из лучших, – ровно сказал мальчик. Он сидел за столом, и в желтом свете, льющемся из-под абажура, лицо его казалось изможденным – тени под глазами стали темнее, губы сжались в скорбном изгибе. Его ладони были сложены вместе, короткие, тонкие пальчики – растопырены. Джон заметил пластыри – грязные, истрепанные. Красные заусеницы, чернильные пятна.

Джон предложил гостю выпить. Стакан горячего молока – нет ничего лучше в непогоду.

– Сейчас за мной ведется охота, – спокойно сообщил Шерлок. – Но как только мои враги окажутся за решеткой, вас ждет невероятно щедрое вознаграждение. Я знаю, что прошлое дело не было прибыльным.

Джону не заплатили. Такое редко случалось, по понятным причинам; но в этот раз спросить было не с кого – его заказчики обнаружились на дне реки, с простреленными головами.

Джон – не единственный наемник в городе.

– Я выбрал вас не только за профессионализм, но и за высокие моральные качества.

Шерлок лгал очень уверенно. Джон – единственный, кто пришел ему на ум, когда в доме стало опасно. Он возвращался с урока музыки, когда заметил странное положение калитки. Беглый взгляд на окна, траву у крыльца, машину, припаркованную у обочины – и стало ясно абсолютно все. Отец предупреждал их; он объяснял, как распознать признаки, но не говорил, что тогда нужно делать.

Шерлок прошел мимо, не прибавляя и не замедляя шага. Он держал спину очень прямо. Мужчина в машине скользнул по нему взглядом и вновь уткнулся в экран телефона. Шерлок шагал вперед, пока ноги не заболели. Он ночевал в Ридженс-парке. Замерз бы насмерть, если бы до этого не стащил пальто из ресторанного гардероба.

Он помнил того мужчину: пшеничные волосы, угрюмый вид, ни с кем не разговаривает. Приехал недавно, и вещей с собой не привез. Снял комнату в старом доме, что в самом конце улицы. Шерлок разгадывал его, встречая в супермаркете или на улице – как и всех прочих, от скуки. Но этот был интересным. Шерлок выяснил, что пшеничноголовый – наемник. Майкрофт тогда посмеялся над ним; «врач общей практики», таков был приговор.

Но Шерлок знал: ничего подобного.

– Итак, – он изобразил улыбку. – Мы договорились?

– Я не тот, кто тебе нужен, – мирно сообщил Джон. Улыбка у этого мальчишки была хищной; а его глаза – светлые, хрустальные – глядели так, словно могли видеть насквозь. – Ты ошибся, мальчик.

– Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, – протянул тот руку.

 

***

 

Джону кажется, что он собирается очень тихо, но Шерлок все равно открывает глаза. Он садится в постели, бледный. Полоса лунного света на его щеке – индейский раскрас.

– Ты обещал мне, – яростный, властный голосок. Он не спал. Ни секунды.

– Я ничего тебе не обещал, – раздраженно возражает Джон. Теперь уже нет нужды скрываться, и он с громким щелчком проверяет затвор. Запасные обоймы уложены, и сумка приятно оттягивает плечо.

– Ты обещал, что я смогу пойти.

– Черта с два, Шерлок.

– Я пойду с тобой, – Шерлок скидывает одеяло и мечется по комнате, одеваясь. Он наматывает шарф вокруг шеи одним стремительным движением. Джон останавливает его, поймав и удержав за плечи.

– Ты останешься тут, – четко проговаривает он, заглянув Шерлоку в глаза. Упрямец наклоняет голову. – Я иду работать, Шерлок. Тебе там нечего делать.

– Я могу помочь!

– Я как-то справлялся сам все эти годы. Так и продолжится.

– Но я…

– Ни слова, – Джон подталкивает мальчишку к кровати. В глазах у того – обида, сверкающая, готовая пролиться. Внутри все сжимается. Джон отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть, как медленно и уныло Шерлок снимает шарф. Скрипят пружины. Джон садится на корточки, затягивая шнурки высоких ботинок (его несчастная спина: еще пара ночей на диване-развалюхе, и Джон не сможет даже кролику шею свернуть).

– Ты обещал, что в следующий раз возьмешь меня, – шепчет Шерлок, сидя на краешке постели.

– Меня даже в комнате не было. Ты сам за меня пообещал.

Джон оглядывает комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл.

– Ладно. Просто ложись спать, Шерлок. Будь послушным мальчиком.

– Ненавижу, – отвечает Шерлок сквозь зубы.

Джон возвращается под утро. Устало скидывает сумку в прихожей, тащится в душ. Это была долгая ночь; грязное дело. И главное – по-прежнему никакого толку. Все эти люди, которые успевают сделать последнее признание под дулом пистолета… бандиты, убийцы, наркоторговцы… они всего лишь мелкие пешки в большой игре.

Кто-то там – у самого края доски – двигает фигуры. Загадочный «М», которого ищет Шерлок.

Льется вода, и Джон разминает себе плечи, закрыв глаза. Он стоит под горячим душем целую вечность, чувствуя, как потихоньку отступает боль и тошнота. Шерлок сидит под дверью, прижав колени к груди.

Слушает, облегченно прикрыв глаза.

 

***

 

Первый раз, когда Джон замечает в руке Шерлока сигарету, он ограничивается предупреждением.

Во второй раз приходит в ярость и выхватывает пачку у Шерлока из рук, сминая в кулаке.

В третий раз он берет Шерлока за подбородок, впиваясь пальцами в его щеки. Дым окутывает пространство между ними, прикрытые глаза Шерлока тускло сверкают: вызов, насмешка.

– Ты приходишь в бар и заказываешь стакан молока. Что с тобой не так? – смеется Шерлок.

– Ты слишком правильный и скучный, Джон Уотсон. Для убийцы, – тянет Шерлок.

– Ты знаешь, что есть такое правило: дым в лицо выдыхают тем, кого не могут поцеловать? – шепчет Шерлок.

Джон следит, как его губы смыкаются и размыкаются, выпуская слова и серое облако, повисающее в воздухе между их лицами. Сигарета тлеет между указательным и средним пальцами. Джон аккуратно вынимает ее, подносит к своей ладони, убедившись, что Шерлок внимательно наблюдает.

Расплющивает, роняя искры.

Ровный, темный кружок под линией жизни. Шерлок заворожено обводит его пальцем.

Когда Джон находит сигаретный тайник в черепе, он просто смотрит – долго и мрачно.

Но Шерлоку наплевать.

 

***

 

В тот вечер, когда они пожали руки, Шерлок забрался под одеяло и проспал почти двое суток. Потом разлепил глаза и велел собирать вещи. Все было уже готово: Джон слышал полицейские сирены за окнами, читал криминальные сводки. Он знал, что случилось, и понимал, как людно будет на их тихой улице в следующие несколько дней.

В его чемодане было только самое необходимое: пара свитеров, старые письма, немного оружия. Джон научился собираться в рекордные сроки. Он потерял счет переездам; сколько раз ему приходилось бежать среди ночи, мчаться по одному только ему слышимому зову? Прочь, прочь! Или: скорей, сюда!

Они сели на вечерний поезд: мужчина и мальчик в мужском пальто. Под мышкой Шерлок держал череп, а к груди прижимал горшок с цветком.

Они не оставили за собой ничего: удалось пересечь улицу, прежде чем все стекла в доме вышибло мощной взрывной волной. Потом сказали: это была утечка газа. Джон не поверил ни на секунду.

Они сели в пустое купе, друг напротив друга. Со скрежетом поезд дернулся, натужно заскользил по рельсам. За пыльным окном понеслись пейзажи.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на Джона.

– Может быть опасно, – сообщил он.

– Иначе бы и смысла не было, – кивнул Джон.

И они улыбнулись друг другу, как безумцы.

 

***

 

Там, где Шерлок – там хаос. Джон всегда путешествовал налегке, и ему сложно понять, откуда берутся эти вещи. Фальшивые бороды и дымовые шашки, кролики, сияющие в темноте. Бычий череп упирается острыми рогами в потолок; в хлебнице жужжат пчелы. Однажды Джон находит человеческое ухо в кармане своих брюк.

Шерлок засоряет собой все пространство. Джон наступает на острые, смятые крышечки от газировки. Липкие пятна на полу. В складках постели – вишневые косточки, жесткие, гладкие, как пули, и кажется, еще теплые от старательной шлифовки розового языка.

Джон привык скользить от точки к точке, не оставляя следов, как призрак.

Но теперь их двое – и за ними тянется след из хлебных крошек. А значит, однажды их найдут.

 

***

 

Джон понял, что за ними следят, где-то через две недели. Он начал замечать этих странных людей в пиджаках; они могли носить что угодно, не иметь лиц и шуршать газетами, словно скучающие прохожие. Джона не проведешь.

Он узнавал их, чуял, как чует зверь ищеек.

И они сматывали удочки, бросались в бега, снова и снова, дальше и дальше. Шерлок сонно прижимался к Джону в ночных поездах, трясущих людей, как игральную кость в кулаке. Шерлок прятал лицо в складках мягкого свитера, а Джон смотрел в окно, на мелькающие огни.

Он держал пистолет под рукой, всегда.

 

***

 

Мужчину с ребенком запомнить легче, чем просто мужчину. О них будут спрашивать, обязательно. Они едят в придорожных закусочных, вафли с сиропом, Шерлок тоскливо протыкает их вилкой. Они ловят попутки, шагают пешком по обочине, они дремлют под раскидистым дубом в парке, точнее, Джон спит, прислонившись к шершавому теплому стволу, а Шерлок листает книгу, бдительно поглядывая по сторонам. Они снимают комнатку над булочной, они останавливаются у добросердечной старушки, они забираются на заброшенный склад и спят на мешках с опилками, они укрываются брезентом на лодочной станции, они проводят ночь в пути, на заднем сидении седана, в кузове грузовика, в грязном ночном автобусе. Они платят за номер в мотеле.

– Комнату для новобрачных, пожалуйста, – говорит Шерлок, выгребая крохотные конфетки из миски на стойке регистрации. Ночной портье напрягается, Джон напрягается тоже.

– Он пошутил, – говорит Джон. – Мой сын пошутил.

Позже он припирает Шерлока к стенке, утыкает палец ему в грудь, разъяренный, и Шерлок скалит зубы.

– Я пошутил, – говорит он, подняв руки. – Папочка.

 

***

 

У них бывают удачные и неудачные дни.

В удачные дни Джон покупает рогалики к кофе, и Шерлок даже съедает пару штук. Джон начищает свой зауер до блеска, любовно гладит ствол. Он ставит горшок с традесканцией на окно и раздвигает шторы, чтобы впустить солнце. В удачные дни Джон ведет Шерлока в прачечную, и они сидят, замотавшись в простыни, пока их вещи крутятся в барабане. В удачные дни Джон учит Шерлока стрелять, далеко за городом, он встает позади, придерживая руку подростка, худые пальчики удобно обхватывают зауер, и у Джона замирает дыхание, когда Шерлок бесстрашно спускает курок.

В неудачные дни Джон просыпается от кошмара, и зажимает себе рот, чтобы не издавать ни звука – но Шерлок все равно слушает, блестит глазами в темноте, как маленький дикий зверек. В неудачные дни у Джона болит нога и плечо, он почти не разговаривает, а если открывает рот – то ворчит. В неудачные дни Джону приходится воровать, обманывать, а один раз – наставлять пистолет на водителя, который узнал их. В неудачный день Джон угоняет машину, а Шерлок с заднего сиденья закрывает ему глаза руками.

– Мы как Бонни и Клайд, – шепчет Шерлок в эйфории, высунув свою кудрявую башку из окна, и Джону хочется его ударить.

В неудачные дни Джон жалеет, что вообще с ним связался. Джон почти уверен, что поплатится жизнью.

В удачные дни Шерлок разгадывает кроссворды в Таймс, сидя на кухонном столе в позе лотоса. Он думает, закрыв глаза и погрузившись куда-то в неведомые дали. В удачный день Шерлок рассказывает Джону о своей «игре» и после развлекает, рассказывая о подробностях личной жизни каждого из посетителей прачечной. В удачные дни Шерлок просит потрогать шрам, и ведет пальцами по бугристой коже на плече Джона, и выглядит очарованным. В удачные дни Шерлок – блистательный и надменный, и заказывает для Джона молока в баре, и крутится на высоком табурете, и запрокидывает голову, прикрыв глаза, а Джон раскручивает его все быстрее – и Шерлок смеется, как обычный ребенок, хотя он, конечно же, необычный. В удачные дни Джон называет Шерлока «гений» и «вундеркинд», и Шерлок старается скрыть самодовольство, но у него плохо получается. В удачные дни Шерлок безупречно вежлив с чужаками, он говорит «сэр» и «мэм», и все вокруг восхищаются, и кто-то даже говорит Джону: «это маленькое сокровище, ваш сын – просто нечто!». А потом «маленькое сокровище» незаметно извлекает из чужих карманов бумажники.

В неудачные дни Шерлок кричит себе: «думай, думай, думай!» и бьет себя по лбу кулаком, так сильно, что Джону приходится вмешаться. В неудачные дни Шерлок сбегает, и бродит где-то совсем один среди ночи, и его пальто промокает до нитки. В неудачные дни Шерлок отказывается от еды и называет Джона «дуболомом». В неудачные дни они ссорятся, потому что Шерлок способен вывести Джона за считанные секунды; в неудачные дни Шерлок крадет зауер, и Джон впервые применяет к ребенку силу: он хватает Шерлока за руку (тонкое запястье легко обхватить пальцами), ослепленный яростью и ужасом, притягивает к себе мальчишку. Едва не отрывает его от земли, подняв за руку, и Шерлок с вызовом задирает подбородок. В неудачные дни Шерлок разглядывает синяки на руке, словно великолепное украшение, а потом заклеивает пластырями – никотиновыми.

В неудачные дни Шерлок думает о маме и папе. И брате. В неудачные дни Шерлоку снятся скрипичные фуги. И он говорит гадости: он читает Джона, как книгу, переворачивая все факты его биографии с ног на голову.

В неудачные дни Шерлок боится, что проснется утром, а Джона и след простыл.

Но этого не случается. В плохие и в хорошие моменты – они вместе.

Против всего мира.

 

***

 

Джон обычно раскладывает фотографии на столе, но Шерлок предпочитает использовать стены. Он наматывает тонкую нитку между кнопок, тут и там, соединяя частности в общее – и Джон видит это, видит сеть, паутину, в которой они мечутся. Он смотрит на эти лица – лица мертвецов. Их не назовешь невинными жертвами, и Джон без колебаний смотрит в их глаза: он не чувствует ни вины, ни раскаяния. Только усталость. Долгий путь, усеянный телами.

Шерлок замирает перед стенкой, напряженный, тонкий, подносит руки к губам. «Думай, думай, думай». С каждым разом их все больше – фотографий и связей, но загадочный «М» все еще где-то далеко, недоступен, недостижим.

Иногда Джону кажется – сколько бы они не шли, они все так же далеки от цели.

Иногда ему кажется: у этой игры нет конца.

 

***

 

Шерлок никогда не спрашивает Джона о его прошлом, хотя, несомненно, может его разгадать: военная выправка, старый телефон с дарственной надписью, затаенная боль в глазах.

Джон никогда не спрашивает Шерлока о его семье: обо всех, кто остался в богатом поместье пропитывать кровью ковер. Не спрашивает о бывших учителях, друзьях или дальней родне.

Они вдвоем; будто потерпевшие кораблекрушение, будто последние люди на Земле.

Они заключили негласное соглашение, которое устраивает всех.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Джон просыпается и понимает, что Шерлок распластался на нем. Обычно Джон спит чутко, но Шерлок – Шерлок уже как воздух, что-то настолько привычное и вечное рядом. Теперь он лежит сверху, тяжелый, тощий. Джон чувствует каждый вдох и выдох. Его ледяные ступни.   
  
Он легко пробегается пальцами по его спине, гладит бездумно, и вдруг Шерлок поднимает голову: не спит. Ясные глаза кажутся совсем прозрачными в сумраке. Джон убирает руку.  
  
– Твое сердце колотится чаще, – замечает Шерлок, приложив ухо к его груди.  
  
– Слезь с меня.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Я хочу выпить воды.  
  
Шерлок утыкается лбом в его диафрагму.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Джон открывает рот, закрывает рот. Он может скинуть нахального мальчишку в одну секунду.  
  
Он неподвижен.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Однажды Джон возвращается домой с бумажным пакетом из супермаркета, и видит в холле гостиницы «серый пиджак» – тот о чем-то разговаривает с портье. Джон тихо выходит и оббегает здание; пожарная лестница скрипит под ним, будто вот-вот рухнет.  
  
Шерлок распахивает створки окна, чтобы впустить его, и цветок падает на пол: комья земли на ковре.  
  
– Уходим, быстрее! – командует Джон. Под весом их двоих лестница почему-то не скрипит.   
  
Джон ничего не объясняет, а Шерлок ничего не спрашивает. Они звонят из телефонной будки на углу: Джон изъясняется коротко и четко, одной рукой придерживая Шерлока за плечо. Он, может, и сам не осознает, как крепко сжались его пальцы.  
  
В глазах сталь.  
  
– Ты останешься здесь, – говорит он Шерлоку. Они на вокзале, в пустом зале ожидания. Какой-то косматый бродяга кивает им, и Джон протягивает ему двадцатку. – Я разберусь с этим.  
  
Давно пора. Быть может, удастся что-нибудь выяснить про этого «М». Рано или поздно Джону пришлось бы повернуться лицом к преследователям: с каждым разом они подбираются все ближе.   
  
Джон склоняется к бродяге – вонючему, безликому в надвинутой на глаза шапке, похожему на ком тряпья в человеческий рост. Внезапно откуда-то из-под шапки сверкает острый, трезвый взгляд.  
  
– В оба смотри, – тихо велит Джон.  
  
– Да, доктор.  
  
Шерлок и раньше замечал, но не придавал значения, а теперь корит себя за слепоту: бездомные. Ну конечно же. Мальчишки-беспризорники, безумные старухи на ступеньках метро, пьяницы под мостом. Глаза и уши, которые всюду. И Джон, безостановочно рассыпающий монеты, словно у них много лишних денег.  
  
Умница-Джон.  
  
Он сгружает Шерлока на скамейку в зале ожидания, словно поклажу. Спешит уйти. Лицо его уже стало отстраненным, вокруг него разливается та самая, особая тишина: Шерлок замечал ее прежде, когда видел Джона в деле.   
  
Джон уходит, даже не обернувшись.  
  
«Ты же вернешься?» – хочет спросить Шерлок, но не спрашивает, прикусывает себе язык, сжимает зубами самый его кончик, пока не становится слишком больно.  
  
Потом они ждут. Долго. Зал наполняется людьми, спешащими к выходу – чемоданы, сумки, мелькающая пестрота. Довольно скоро снова становится пусто. У выхода прогуливается полисмен, но в их сторону не кидает даже и взгляда. Бродяга рядом извлекает откуда-то из складок своей одежды сигарету. Шерлок косится: стрельнуть или потерпеть? Он просто сидит и вдыхает чужой дым. Это немного расслабляет сведенные мышцы.  
  
Какой-то попрошайка в оборванной одежде подходит к ним, но бродяга разражается залпом ругательств, и они снова остаются вдвоем. В пустом холле, под потолком, еще звучит сквернословное эхо.   
  
– Угостить тебя?   
  
Выясняется, что бродягу зовут Малютка Бетси. Они пьют за знакомство. Когда возвращается Джон – угрюмый, молчаливый, с их чемоданом – Малютка Бетси уже похрапывает, запрокинув голову. В руке зажата фляжка.   
  
– Мы немного выпили, – поясняет Шерлок с ухмылкой, но прежде чем Джон успеет возмутиться, болтает в воздухе коробочкой молока. – Я и тебе оставил.  
  
Он не спрашивает, как все прошло: видно и без того. Мельчайшие улики, невидимые признаки всюду. Шерлок всегда знает, когда Джон стрелял – и это не тот случай. Устало вздохнув, Джон падает на скамейку рядом, ставит на соседнее сидение горшок с цветком.   
  
Механический голос под потолком объявляет прибытие поезда.  
  
«Ты вернулся», – хочет сказать Шерлок, но не говорит. Вместо этого он кусает изнутри щеку, пока рот его не наполняется медным вкусом крови.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они лежат на дощатом полу, в стране с незнакомым языком. Солнце выжигает им лица, светит красным под закрытыми веками. Под потолком вращается вентилятор – шумно, медленно – и в распахнутые створки окна врывается шум машин. Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, покрытого грязным загаром: блестящие глаза и кудри, испанский цыганенок, в нем не осталось ничего от того анемичного английского мальчика с черепом на руках; разве что – манеры. Шерлок облизывает пальцы, зажав деревянную палочку (фруктовый лед, единственное спасение). На плечах у него начала слазить кожа. Джон пытается прикинуть, сколько же прошло времени – год? Полтора? Он не может вспомнить свою жизнь до Шерлока.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они идут по парку, и Шерлок называет всех птиц, чьи голоса они слышат. Джон подбирает сложенную вдвое газету на скамейке: раздел объявлений, один абзац заключен в тонкий красный овал. Похищенные дети, утонувшие мальчики. Шерлок во всем видит систему.   
  
– Галка, грач. Скворец, – перечисляет Шерлок. – Зарянка.  
  
На полях газеты, жирно написанное, множество раз обведенное:  
  
 **I O U**  
  
  
***  
  
  
Их преследуют взрывы. Взрывы и пожары. И таинственные происшествия.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Ты должен знать и уметь это, – говорит Джон. Он показывает Шерлоку, как вскрывать замки. Как бить ножом. Как держать руку, чтобы вывернуться из захвата. – Ты не должен бояться.  
  
– Я не боюсь.  
  
Он показывает Шерлоку, как уходить от удара. Как собирать винтовку. Как варить кофе.  
  
Они бегают в парке по утрам. Первые несколько раз были провальные: Шерлок быстрее ветра, но моментально выдыхается. Джон поднимал его на ноги, толкал в спину.  
  
– Не останавливайся, не отдыхай. Если придется бегством спасаться – не будет минутки, дыхание перевести.  
  
С каждым разом они пробегают все больше. Если бы кто увидел их со стороны, удивился бы, как они похожи: мужчина и мальчик, бегущие так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь.   
  
Джон учит Шерлока азбуке Морзе. Учит вязать узлы – и выпутываться из них. Однажды приводит Шерлока к памятнику Питера Пэна, и там, буквально в тридцати шагах, показывает тайное местечко: завернутые в полиэтилен деньги, патроны и фальшивые документы.   
  
– На всякий случай, – бросает Джон.  
  
– Не говори ерунды, – отвечает презрительно Шерлок.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Туалет и ванная – в одной комнате. Когда Джон расстегивает ширинку перед унитазом, он вдруг слышит плеск.   
  
– Почему у тебя секундомер? – спрашивает он, коротко глянув на Шерлока (вода стекает по его лицу, капает с бровей и кончика носа, и взгляд – мутный, будто близорукий).  
  
– Тренируюсь, – Шерлок поворачивается в ванной, облокачивается о бортик локтями, подперев щеку.   
  
– Так и будешь смотреть? – Джон отворачивается, прикрываясь рукой. Слышно, как Шерлок сглатывает.  
  
– Проблемы?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон спит, свернувшись на заднем сидении, а Шерлок тараторит без умолку, заговаривая зубы простаку-водителю. За окнами – бесконечные луга. Унылые сельские пейзажи. Шерлок не умолкает ни на секунду; на нем темные очки, волосы собраны ото лба резинкой, босые ноги упираются в приборную панель.   
  
– А мой дядя – владелец ветряных мельниц к югу отсюда, он хотел, чтобы я однажды продолжил его дело, но папа был против…  
  
Джон слушает сквозь сон его болтовню и улыбается с легким восхищением. Шерлок не умолкает третий час – и ни слова правды за все это время. Мальчишеский голос – как журчание ручья, но скоро уже начнет ломаться. Когда-нибудь у него будет красивый, глубокий тембр.  
  
– Я начал играть на скрипке, когда мне было семь, и с тех пор пиликаю без остановки. Когда мне трудно заснуть или надо подумать, я играю что-нибудь из Вивальди, но больше мне нравится сочинять свое…  
  
Джон сопит, убаюканный.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон ненавидит это, но вынужден использовать Шерлока. Он пробовал подступиться к цели так и этак, но время утекает, и деньги почти закончились.  
  
– Просто делай все, как я скажу, – велит Джон резко. Ему это не по душе, а Шерлок сияет. Он встает на вытяжку и прикладывает пальцы к виску.  
  
– Да, капитан Уотсон.  
  
Пистолет с глушителем и серый свитер. Джон собран, сосредоточен, молча указывает на дверь. Шерлок – под объективом камеры, жмет на кнопку звонка, улыбается, показывая сразу все зубы.  
  
Глаза широко распахнуты, в голосе робость.   
  
– Простите, я заблудился, – говорит он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Могу я от вас позвонить?   
  
Проходит целая вечность, но потом жужжит замок: дверь открыта. Джон прижимает палец к губам, поднимает пистолет.  
  
После, вечером, они идут в китайский ресторан. Шерлок почти ничего не ест, пока Джон не заключает с ним пари. Самый острый соус, полная ложка: Джон даже не моргает. Он облизывает губы, показательно, чуточку красуясь – не все же Шерлоку. А тот вдруг становится задумчивым и тихим. Он молча ест свои клецки. Потом вынимает зажигалку из кармана и зажигает свечку.  
  
– Это еще зачем? – спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
  
Он выглядит рассеянным, но, когда приносят печенье с предсказанием, взгляд его становится пронзительным и острым: опасный взгляд.   
  
– Что-нибудь интересное? – Джону сулят «счастливую встречу», свернутая бумажка остается в пустой пепельнице. Шерлок молчит до самого дома. Потом, когда он засыпает, Джон вытаскивает предсказание из кармана его пальто.  
  
«I O U».  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Ты в моем свитере, – говорит Джон, вернувшись поздним вечером. Шерлок едва оборачивается.  
  
– Проблемы?  
  
Никаких проблем.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Убийца-таксист, – говорит Шерлок.  
  
– Китайская мафия, – говорит Шерлок.  
  
– Картина поддельная, – говорит Шерлок.  
  
Но они все еще блуждают во тьме. Ночью Шерлоку снится незнакомец, склонившийся над постелью. Он чувствует прикосновение холодных пальцев к щеке, он слышит шепот, превращающийся в вопль:  
  
– Шерлоооооооооооооок… ВЫХОДИ ИГРАТЬ!  
  
Вскрикнув, он слетает с постели и падает прямо на Джона (матрас на полу, солдатское одеяло). Он вцепляется в Джона обеими руками, обвивает его ногами и утыкается лицом в теплую грудь.   
  
Немного погодя Шерлок чувствует, как тяжелая ладонь ложится ему на затылок. И страх отступает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Откуда этот?  
  
– Выкинули из окна.  
  
– А этот?  
  
– Порезали в баре.  
  
Шерлок обводит шрамы пальцами, сидя позади Джона. Широкая спина вздымается, когда Джон глубоко вздыхает. Шерлок скользит ладонью к пояснице.  
  
– А этот?  
  
– Каминные щипцы. Шерлок, это тебе не карта местности, – Джон поводит плечами, натягивает свитер на голову, но Шерлок мешает ему.  
  
– Нет, не надевай.  
  
Он прижимается губами к белой, мягкой коже под лопаткой.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – глухо спрашивает Джон.  
  
– Ничего, – шепчет Шерлок и целует под второй лопаткой.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Не хочешь одеться?  
  
Уже полдень, а Шерлок до сих пор – завернут в простыню. Ничего не ел. Раздобыл где-то ноутбук (Джон не задает вопросов) и теперь сосредоточенно хмурит брови.  
  
– Шерлок, – зовет Джон и слышит короткое:  
  
– Не мешай.  
  
Что ж. Отлично. Джон готовит горячие бутерброды, потом выходит на прогулку. Он встречается со старым знакомым, чтобы узнать о работе; Анджело кормит его до отвала, как и всегда, а потом Джон просит завернуть порцию пасты с собой.  
  
– Хочу угостить кое-кого, – уклончиво сообщает он, и Анджело расплывается в улыбке.  
  
– Дружок?  
  
– Напарник.  
  
Анджело недоверчиво качает головой. Все знают, что Джон Уотсон работает в одиночку.   
  
– Передавай ему горячий привет, – напутствует Анджело, провожая к двери. – Должно быть, он славный парень, если уж ты с ним сработался.  
  
Джон прижимает теплый контейнер к груди, в кармане – конверт с фотографией. Когда он возвращается, Шерлок по-прежнему в простыне.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Где череп? – спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
– Где ты его оставил в последний раз?  
  
Шум, грохот: поиски. Джон сосредоточенно чистит зауер, каждую маленькую частицу. Раскладывает все на полотенце. Блестящие, тяжелые запчасти. Разбирает и собирает старого друга: немного похоже на операцию. Шерлок бушует в соседней комнате.   
  
– Где мой череп? – кричит он в гневе. Появляется в дверном проеме, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся. – Мы не могли его потерять! Почему мы не потеряли твой чертов цветок?  
  
Джон не поднимает глаз, и Шерлок почти рычит.  
  
– Это всего лишь кость, – наконец, замечает Джон.  
  
– Он был моим другом! Единственным, – Шерлок исчезает в соседней комнате, а через секунду возвращается, и Джон успевает пригнуться. Черепки на полу. Земля рассыпается по всей кухне. Корешки беспомощно торчат, роняя комья земли. Джон молча поднимает глаза и смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
После бесконечно долгой, напряженной паузы Шерлок подходит, садится на пол у его ног и кладет голову ему на колени.  
  
  
***  
  
  
С Гарри все в порядке; Джон собрал землю в глубокую плошку, которую нашел в шкафу. Он полил цветок еще раз, в надежде, что это поможет.  
  
Все равно она полудохлая.


	4. Chapter 4

– Я оставил тебя на одну минуту, – шипит Джон. Они в баре; Джон заглянул сюда, чтобы перетереть кое-что со своим старым приятелем. Он отлучился в туалет, и вот, пожалуйста.  
  
Потасовка.  
  
– Я тут ни при чем, – ухмыляется Шерлок, болтая ногами. Он сидит на барной стойке, наблюдает, как большие парни дубасят друг друга. Летают стулья, звон стекла. Все это под бодрую музыку из автомата в углу. – Всего лишь сказал Томми, что Джеремайя не такой праведник, каким притворяется; особенно если речь заходит о сестренке Томми. И да, Большой Билл раз-другой мухлевал в карты – надо же как-то зарабатывать на пропитание?  
  
Большой Билл пропитан алкоголем – ему и море по колено. Даже когда кто-то обрушивает на его голову барный табурет, он умудряется остаться в сознании. Горланит что-то с сильным ирландским акцентом, пуская в ход нож.  
  
– Ты дьявол во плоти, – сообщает Джон, забирая свой запотевший стакан. Ледяное молоко прокатывается по горлу. Шерлок барабанит пальцами по стойке.   
  
– Мне было скучно.  
  
Два залпа в потолок: бармен достал двустволку. Но драку уже не остановить, и стекла бьются все чаще. Джеремайя оборачивается к Шерлоку. Ревет с пьяной яростью:  
  
– Ах ты маленький фрик!!! – но прежде, чем громила успевает хотя бы размахнуться, Джон вырубает его точным ударом под подбородок. Он снимает Шерлока со стойки и ведет к выходу под завывание полицейских сирен вдали.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они бегут в парке. Шерлок перепрыгивает лужи, несется, как ветер, а Джон держит темп. Он может без устали пробежать несколько часов; может сделать это, с тяжелым рюкзаком за плечом или с раненым на закорках. Он может бежать, как солдат, но никогда не побежит, как ветер.  
  
Шерлок такой легкий, что кажется, оттолкнется ногами от земли посильнее – и полетит.  
  
Они бегут плечом к плечу, пока солнце не поднимается слишком высоко, и парк не становится людным.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Верь мне, я доктор, – бормочет Джон, пока Шерлок дрожащей рукой вдевает нитку в иглу. – Теперь неси раствор.   
  
Топот босых пяток: Джон беспокоится, как бы Шерлок не выбил дверь, с размаху врываясь в ванную. Грохот и звон.  
  
– Неси сюда всю аптечку, – кричит Джон, бессильно привалившись спиной к стене. Он зажимает рану в боку. Паршивая рана, но все обойдется. – Отмотай побольше, – велит он коротко, когда Шерлок распаковывает бинты. Молчаливый, послушный Шерлок – что-то сверхъестественное. К тому же, не поднимает взгляда. Глядит на свои руки с короткими, обкусанными ногтями. Пластыри, царапины и заусеницы. Ожог на мизинце – после того рискового химического опыта. Джон тянется за бинтом, но Шерлок его опережает.  
  
– У тебя руки грязные.  
  
Все в крови.   
  
Шерлок промокает рану, белая марля мигом напитывается красным, темнеет, слипается. Еще и еще, и весь пол усеян обрывками. Шерлок шумно дышит, склонившись над ним, и Джон уплывает куда-то – глаза смыкаются. Нет, нельзя.  
  
– Хватит. Теперь давай иголку. Сможешь подержать здесь?  
  
Несколько швов; с этим он точно справится. Шерлок придерживает края раны, надавив слишком сильно, и Джон тихонько шипит.  
  
– Прости! – испуганный взгляд, наконец-то. Из-под мокрых ресниц.  
  
– Хорошо. Все хорошо. Ты все правильно делаешь.  
  
Игла неповоротлива, едва ощущается в огрубевших пальцах. Он слишком давно этого не делал; он забыл, как это – лечить, а не убивать. Кровь почти остановилась, но брюки придется выбросить. Выдохнув, Джон роняет руки вдоль тела. Готово.  
  
– Теперь обмотай бинтом. Сначала повязку, потом бинт, – слишком лениво шевелить губами, и Джон даже не открывает глаз. Он только чуть подается вперед, когда Шерлок тянет его, заводит руки ему за спину, обматывая старательно. – Умница, Шерлок, – бормочет Джон.  
  
– Вундеркинд, – бесстрастно поправляет Шерлок. И вдруг обнимает – порывисто, резко – так, что рана снова начинает кровоточить, и боль простреливает все тело; седлает бедра, впивается ногтями в плечи, покрывая его голову поцелуями. Целует в лоб, в макушку, куда-то в висок, хватает за волосы в ярости.  
  
– Ты меня прикончишь, Шерлок, – слабо, неловко смеется Джон, и тот глядит на него серьезно.  
  
– Когда-нибудь так и будет.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Старушка-домовладелица рада их видеть.  
  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, проходите! – хлопочет она. Джон коротко кивает, поднимаясь по лестнице. Шерлок оглядывает пожилую женщину с ног до головы, потом несется следом, топая на каждой ступени. Он вбегает в гостиную, обогнув Джона на пороге, и крутится на месте.   
  
– Ого!  
  
Да, верно. Джон с ним согласен. Придерживая бок, он устало опускается в глубокое кожаное кресло. Шерлок тем временем прыгает кузнечиком – от окна к книжной полке, затем – к искусственному камину, встает на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в широкое зеркало над каминной полкой. Оборачивается, и весь он – восторг, вихрастый, мальчишеский. Весь он – ликование.  
  
Миссис Хадсон приносит им немного печенья: еще теплое, пахнет упоительно. Она не задает вопросов (Джон всегда уважал в ней это качество). Шерлок запрыгивает на подлокотник кресла, осыпает Джона крошками, бесцеремонно поставив пятку ему на колено. Смотрит сверху вниз.  
  
– Что это за место? – спрашивает он смешливо.  
  
И Джон отвечает:  
  
– Убежище.  
  
  
***  
  
  
У них разные спальни, но ночью Шерлок все равно приходит к нему. Босой, озябший, он юркает под одеяло холодной вертлявой рыбкой.  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, выметайся, – стонет Джон спросонья, дергается, когда ледяные пальцы касаются свежего рубца.  
  
– Я просто хотел проведать тебя, – шепчет Шерлок. – Ты не пожелал мне спокойной ночи.  
  
– Спокойной ночи!  
  
– Ты не поцеловал меня на ночь.  
  
Джон рычит и накрывает лицо подушкой.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон знает, чувствует – все неправильно, не так, как должно быть. Между ними. Шерлок ведет себя… странно, _неправильно_ , игнорировать это все сложнее. Но Джон старается изо всех сил: пропускает мимо ушей, отводит глаза, отстраняется, держит дистанцию.  
  
Возможно, им давно следовало поговорить. Шерлок уже слишком взрослый – он сильно вытянулся за время их скитаний, его лицо потеряло детскую округлость, заострилось, стало скуластым. Еще пара месяцев, и трюк с «заблудившимся ребенком» перестанет срабатывать.  
  
Но он все еще ребенок. Мальчишка, не ведающий стыда.   
  
Джон ни за что не поднимет эту тему; он скорее язык себе откусит. Неловкие беседы про птичек и пчелок – он не приспособлен для этого. В конце концов, он не нанимался нянькой. Дети – не его сфера.  
  
И когда Шерлок вбегает в гостиную – нагой, мокрый, с секундомером в руке – Джон замирает в ступоре.   
  
– Я побил рекорд! – кричит Шерлок, победно вскидывая руку: худое запястье, где когда-то был браслет из синяков. Капельки воды текут по коже, падают с волос, мокрые следы на ковре.   
  
– Ш-шерлок, – выжимает из себя Джон, опуская глаза. Он – пойман, застигнут! – в своем кресле, собирался почитать газету, может быть, сделать вторую попытку с воскресным кроссвордом.   
  
Шерлок разглядывает его с ног до головы, будто это он, Джон, забыл одеться.   
  
– Что-то интересное пишут? – вкрадчиво уточняет Шерлок, подходя ближе. Джон сгорбился над газетой, но буквы плывут перед глазами. – Что-нибудь о страшных, жестоких убийствах? – он почти шепчет. Джон слышит его усмешку: поток теплого воздуха, резко вытолкнутого из легких.  
  
– Иди оденься. Ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы разгуливать голышом.  
  
– Я тебя смущаю?  
  
Джон поднимает лицо, пылающее румянцем. Отчего ему так стыдно? Он не сделал ничего дурного. Шерлок стоит перед ним, улыбается мягко и ласково. Он надевает на шею Джона секундомер. А потом вдруг обвивает шею Джона руками, забирается ему на колени, так быстро, что Джон не успевает даже шевельнуться. Мокрый, скользкий, гибкий… Шерлок повсюду, и в лицо лезут его волосы, на губах Джона – влага, а следом – шершавое и сухое прикосновение сомкнутых губ Шерлока.  
  
А в следующую секунду Шерлок оказывается на полу, вскрикнув. Джон скинул его прочь, согнулся в кресле, пронзая холодным серым взглядом. Теперь он не стыдится смотреть, и Шерлок сжимается на ковре, внезапно ощутив себя очень голым и жалким.  
  
– Тебе придется уяснить, – чеканит Джон. – Маленькие мальчики меня не привлекают.  
  
Вскочив на ноги, Шерлок выбегает из комнаты. Джон слышит удары его пяток о пол; лихорадочное, паническое отступление.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, а после трет лицо ладонями. Газета валяется на полу, и по первой полосе расплываются мокрые пятна, пожирая буквы.  
  
«ДЕРЗКОЕ ОГРАБЛЕНИЕ В ТАУЭРЕ: ПРОПАЛА КОРОНА».  
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон глядит на собаку. Коротконогий бульдог, спящий на мягкой подстилке.  
  
(На самом деле, это не подстилка. Это любимый свитер Джона)  
  
– Кто это?  
  
– Глэдстоун.  
  
– Глэдстоун?  
  
– Так его зовут, – бесстрастно пожимает плечами Шерлок. Джон хмурит брови (ему казалось, Шерлок понимает).  
  
– Мы не можем его оставить.  
  
– Я знаю. – Шерлок тоже глядит на бульдога, а тот и ухом не ведет. Сторож из него выйдет неважный. На самом деле, даже речи быть не может. – Он просто увязался за мной. Я не смог его прогнать.  
  
– Какое знакомое чувство, – ухмыляется Джон. Он садится на корточки перед бульдогом и легко чешет ему между ушей. Пес открывает глаза, блаженно зевает и закрывает нос лапами. Шерлок делает вид, что его это все не волнует. Он лежит на диване ничком, повернув голову в их сторону. Джон поднимается на ноги.  
  
– Мы не сможем взять его с собой.  
  
– Я знаю, – повторяет Шерлок, и в голосе его – чистая, незамутненная ненависть.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Ты не взял пистолет.  
  
Джон замирает на пороге, с курткой в руках. Он старался уйти бесшумно, но, как обычно, потерпел неудачу. Шерлок еще даже не ложился – когда Джон проходил мимо его комнаты, из-под двери сочился свет. В последние несколько дней они не обмолвились и парой слов: Шерлок почти все время проводил в спальне, заперев дверь.   
  
И почему-то именно теперь ему пришло в голову сменить гнев на милость.  
  
– Ты не взял пистолет, – повторяет он, окидывая Джона цепким взглядом. – И одет по-другому. Твои волосы… и одеколон. – Он морщится, принюхавшись. – Это ужасно.  
  
– Да, спасибо большое, – Джон уже одной ногой за порогом. – Постарайся не сидеть допоздна, подниму тебя завтра на пробежку.  
  
– С кем у тебя свидание? Ты ни с кем не знакомился.  
  
– Надеюсь сегодня это исправить, – пожимает плечами Джон. Он видит, как Шерлок опускает лицо, как горько сжимаются его губы. Быть может, это – безжалостно, но Джон считает: чем скорее они разберутся со всей этой ерундой, тем будет лучше. Для всех.  
  
– Мы не можем оставить пса, но ты собрался завести девушку, – бормочет Шерлок себе под нос.  
  
– Это разные вещи. Тебе не понять.  
  
– А ты попробуй объяснить.  
  
– Иногда достаточно… коротких встреч. Без лишних сложностей.  
  
– Тебе нужен секс, – презрительно морщит нос Шерлок, а Джон хладнокровно соглашается.  
  
– Всем нужен секс.  
  
Шерлок глядит на него, как на предателя. Джон чувствует себя паршиво. Он приходит в бар и не собирается ни с кем знакомиться; может – просто отвлечься немного. Послушать музыку. Затеять драку. Что угодно, чтобы утолить это дрожащее, растущее чувство где-то в груди.  
  
А потом он встречает Мэри.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Мэри – темная лошадка. В ней тысяча маленьких противоречий, множество старых секретов. Она кажется слегка безумной, когда они целуются, привалившись к стене дома: мимо проезжают машины, освещая ее лицо, и Мэри кричит им вслед. Она уже была замужем, и больше не хочет. Она не кажется недотрогой, но в какой-то момент Джон понимает, что вместо безыскусного флирта между ними – что-то другое, вроде дружеской беседы. Да он и сам – не ловелас, хотя когда-то носил прозвище «три континента». Джон забыл, как это делается; как нравиться женщинам. Он слишком долго был один.  
  
И вот они – два нелепых человека, два одиночества – наклюкались в баре и возвращаются домой по рассветной улице, держась друг за друга. Их шатает из стороны в сторону, Мэри мычит что-то себе под нос, вроде бы – «у Мэри был ягненок», и Джон смеется, запрокинув голову. Он никогда не пьет, потому что риск непозволительный. Он боится, что окажется не в форме, если вдруг придет время стрелять, бежать, скрываться. Боится оказаться слабым.  
  
В какой-то момент он вдруг осознает себя, говорящего о пустыне заплетающимся языком; говорит взахлеб, содрогаясь от ужаса и холода, потому что отдал Мэри свою куртку. Он рассказывает ей то, чего не говорил никому и никогда, а Мэри отвечает откровенностью на откровенность (что-то о ее муже, не то убитом, не то убившем себя – все как в тумане, и слова доносятся, словно издалека). Джон и сам не понимает, как они оказываются на Бейкер-стрит и почему засыпают на лестнице.  
  
Утром Джон просыпается в одиночестве. Миссис Хадсон стоит над ним, кофейник в правой руке. На лице ее написано осуждение, но вслух домовладелица ничего не скажет: когда-то Джон очень помог ей, а теперь и сам нуждается в помощи. Миссис Хадсон наливает ему крепкий кофе и протягивает таблетку от головной боли. Спасительница! Джон целует сухие руки и чувствует, как смягчается ее сердце.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон начищает зауер, напевая себе под нос. Не сразу понимает, что это за мелодия, пока не вспоминается:  
  
«У Мэри был ягненок…»  
  
Шерлок наблюдает за ним краем глаза, сидя на подоконнике.  
  
– Приятно потрахались?  
  
Джон разглядывает ствол, сжав в руке тряпку. Потом аккуратно кладет на стол, поднимает глаза на Шерлока.  
  
– Иди-ка сюда.  
  
Спустя почти минуту Шерлок спрыгивает с подоконника и медленно подходит. Джон берет его за подбородок и трет губы тряпкой, легонько, а Шерлок фыркает, отбиваясь. Он смеется, отступает, а потом вдруг на лице его снова – скучающее выражение.  
  
– Мы сегодня не бегали, – сообщает он.  
  
– Я не в форме. Хочешь выгулять Глэдстоуна?  
  
– Горю желанием.  
  
Шерлок уходит в свою комнату и хлопает дверью. Джон собирает пистолет, прячет в карман. Кидает взгляд под стол.  
  
– Ну что, приятель?  
  
Пес хрипло вздыхает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон садится передохнуть, потому что бок разболелся. Бумажный стаканчик с кофе, полупустой, едет по скамейке: ветер почти штормовой. Вытянув ноги, Джон наблюдает за прохожими. Глэдстоун охотится на голубей. Когда раздается пиликанье, Джон замечает телефон, засунутый между реек скамьи.  
  
Телефон звонит так настойчиво, что никаких сомнений в случайности происходящего у Джона не возникает. Он подносит аппарат к уху и осторожно жмет на кнопку.  
  
– Джон Уотсон? – раздается в трубке вкрадчивый голос. – _Доктор_ Уотсон, или мне следует называть вас – _капитан_ Уотсон?  
  
Джон не отвечает. Глядит перед собой, слушает.  
  
– Я пристально слежу за вашей работой уже некоторое время. И это… впечатляет. Я пристально слежу _за вами_. Вы считаете, что вам нечего терять, не так ли? Но знающий человек всегда найдет рычаги давления.  
  
Это, видимо, звонит Знающий Человек.  
  
– Поверьте, я не желаю вам зла. Нам лучше сотрудничать, – мягкие, неприятные интонации. Джон сжимает пистолет в кармане. Смотрит, как Глэдстоун несется через клумбу.  
  
– Что вам нужно?   
  
Собеседник откликается мгновенно.  
  
– Меня интересует Шерлок. Шерлок Холмс. Знаете такого?  
  
– С кем я говорю? – Джон держит телефон возле уха, но паре дюймов, чтобы соприкасаться с ним как можно меньше. Словно он отравлен. Он напряженно вслушивается в тишину, задумчивую, богатую оттенками паузу. Наконец, на том конце отвечают:  
  
– Считайте меня заинтересованным лицом. Очень… заинтересованным.   
  
Стаканчик достигает края скамейки и падает на землю. Кофе разливается, темная лужа растет во все стороны сразу.  
  
– Я предлагаю вам сделку, – говорит собеседник почти ласково. – Никто не пострадает.   
  
– Идите к черту.  
  
– Вы еще не услышали мое предложение…  
  
– Зато вы услышали мое.  
  
Джон жмет отбой и глубоко вдыхает. Он подзывает Глэдстоуна. Им придется сделать приличный крюк по городу – Джон должен быть уверен, что не приведет хвост на Бейкер-стрит. Телефон снова трезвонит, на этот раз – сообщение, и Джон бросает взгляд на экран, прежде чем уронить трубку на землю и поспешить прочь. Глэдстоун семенит за ним на своих коротких лапах, чихая на ветру.  
  
«Покойтесь с миром, Джон».  
  
  
***  
  
  
«Не хочешь встретиться сегодня?». Джон не ожидал, что Мэри появится. Такие, как она, тают с рассветом: фантомные женщины. В этот раз они ограничиваются двумя бокалами вина. Они в приличном ресторане, где чувствуют себя неловко. Счет поражает воображение, но Джон недавно получил большую сумму за двойную работу. Мэри нервно смеется, когда они ловят такси. Джон целует ее, прямо на заднем сидении, и Мэри вздрагивает.  
  
– Все в порядке? – бормочет Джон ей в рот, и Мэри рассеянно гладит его плечо.  
  
– Да. Да… слишком давно ни с кем не была.  
  
«Знакомая история», – хочет сказать Джон, но следующие несколько минут его губы заняты делом. Они пробираются в дом, шикая друг на друга и хихикая, как дети. Мэри снимает туфли, Джон тоже зачем-то стягивает ботинки, и на нем разные носки. Он так и не сумел отыскать в хаосе приличную пару: за несколько дней квартира на Бейкер-стрит приобрела все черты их временных жилищ. Миссис Хадсон сокрушалась, хоть Джон и заплатил двойную ренту.  
  
(Он и сам сокрушался: тридцать сортов пепла в одной несчастной мыльнице)  
  
– Сюда, сюда, – увлекает Джон гостью, они поднимаются по лестнице, взявшись за руки. Джон надеется, что Шерлок у себя – но свет в гостиной горит. Их явно ждут: Шерлок вальяжно развалился в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. В зубах у него трубка, и Джон почти уверен: набита заваркой. Дети любят играть в подобные вещи (так он и поясняет Мэри чуть позже).  
  
– Привет, – говорит Мэри, озадаченно глядя на Шерлока.  
  
– Почему ты не спишь в такое время? – сердито интересуется Джон.   
  
– Тебя ждал, папочка, – Шерлок оглядывает Мэри с ног до головы, словно желает пронзить рентгеновским зрением. К чести Мэри, она достойно выдерживает это испытание. Только сжимает руку Джона чуть крепче, и Шерлок кривит губы. – Рад встрече, _мэм_.  
  
– Зови меня Мэри, – с ужасом просит бедняга. Она тоже с интересом разглядывает Шеролка. Он нарядился в домашний халат; Джону он коротковат, а Шерлоку велик, и норовит сползти с плеча. На голове Шерлока – охотничья шапка с двумя козырьками. На подлокотнике кренится стакан молока, а возле кресла свернулся калачиком пес.  
  
– Отправляйся в постель, – велит Джон хмуро. Он ретируется на кухню, чтобы сделать чай. Да, чай: это то, что всем необходимо. Мэри наверняка не откажется от чашечки. Шерлок насмешливо тянет (и Джон явственно представляет выражение его лица):  
  
– Но как же я засну, папочка? Ты ведь должен рассказать мне сказку на ночь.  
  
– Ты уже слишком взрослый для этого, – цедит сквозь зубы Джон.  
  
– Я так ждал тебя, папочка!  
  
Джон сжимает кулаки. И внезапно слышит:  
  
– Если хочешь, я могу тебе почитать что-нибудь.   
  
«Нет, Мэри, нет!» – хочет крикнуть Джон, но не издает ни звука. Шерлок тоже сохраняет потрясенное молчание пару секунд, а затем непринужденно соглашается. Джон разливает чай по кружкам, стараясь не думать, о чем эти двое беседуют в спальне Шерлока. Он почти готов к катастрофе, когда Мэри возвращается к нему.  
  
– Удивительно нежный мальчик, – с улыбкой замечает она. – Обнял меня дважды.  
  
(Это значит, что у Шерлока в распоряжении был ее бумажник; он посмотрел документы, быть может, проверил отделение, где обычно хранят фотографии; сделал все необходимые выводы, а после незаметно вернул бумажник на место)  
  
– Да, он у меня… необычный, – вымученно улыбается Джон. Мэри обвивает руками его талию, прижавшись сзади.  
  
– А это что, чай? М-м… Как раз мечтала о нем.  
  
И если Джон боится, что Мэри станет задавать вопросы – то напрасно. Мэри из тех, кто хранит свой собственный секрет; а значит, она в упор не видит чужих.  
  
– Пойдем ко мне? – спрашивает Джон, когда кружки пустеют. Они запирают дверь, а уже через несколько минут Шерлок барабанит в нее. Он уходит, но только чтобы раздобыть кастрюлю – видимо, по ней и стучит ложкой, выкрикивая во весь голос: «Срочная эвакуация! Срочная эвакуация!». Глэдстоун заливается лаем.  
  
Миссис Хадсон, разбуженная посреди ночи, кутается в халат и прикрывает бигуди рукой. Джон, Шерлок и Мэри сидят на обочине, глядя, как люди в специальных костюмах заходят в дом один за другим.  
  
– Утечка газа, подумать только! – качает головой миссис Хадсон. – И какое везение, что Шерлок вовремя заметил!  
  
– Да уж, удивительная удача, – мрачно говорит Джон.  
  
– Пожалуй, я возьму такси, – зевает Мэри.  
  
Когда небо начинает светлеть, им разрешают вернуться в дом. Шерлок молча проходит в свою комнату, Джон – в свою. Миссис Хадсон остается разговаривать с работниками газовой службы.  
  
Глэдстоун, позабытый на крыльце, скулит и скребется в дверь, пока Шерлок за ним не спускается.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Ты не должен ей верить, – говорит Шерлок.  
  
– Что?  
  
Джон в кровати, он тянет одеяло до самых ушей, мечтая хотя бы часок поспать. Настойчивый шепот достигает его ушей.  
  
– Я раскусил ее! Она преступница.  
  
– Не говори глупостей, Шерлок…  
  
Джон чувствует удар сквозь одеяло.  
  
– Я никогда не говорю глупости! Ее подослал Мориарти.  
  
– С чего ты взял? – бормочет Джон, подтягивая колени к груди.  
  
– Я просто знаю это. Она странная и что-то скрывает!  
  
– Все женщины такие. – Джон открывает глаза, высовывает из-под одеяла нос и устало просит: – Шерлок, пожалуйста, дай мне поспать. Оставь меня в покое хотя бы на пару часов, договорились?  
  
Шерлок белеет лицом. Он корчит гримасу – Джону не по силам ее расшифровать – и пятится к двери.   
  
  
***  
  
  
В тот же вечер Джон ищет Шерлока по всему дому. Он заглядывает во все комнаты, громко зовет по имени. Глэдстоун гавкает, путаясь под ногами.  
  
– Давай, приятель, возьми след, – бормочет Джон, а пес доверчиво запрокидывает голову. – Ты совсем бесполезный, верно?  
  
В конце концов, он сдается.  
  
– Миссис Хадсон, вы не видели Шерлока? Он выходил куда-нибудь?  
  
– Мы с ним чаевничали, а потом он поднялся наверх, – беспечно отзывается домовладелица. – Шерлок помог мне отыскать сережки, ты только подумай, Джон! Я-то уже попрощалась с ними.  
  
Джон продолжает поиски, раздражаясь все сильнее. Что за детские игры? Внезапно он вспоминает про большой шкаф в его спальне: там легко может уместиться длинноногий мальчишка.  
  
Впрочем, не так уж там и просторно: Шерлок сидит, скрючившись, почти завязавшись узлом. Джон выволакивает его из шкафа, схватив за руку (звон: что-то падает на пол. Карманное зеркало).   
  
– Что ты… – Джон теряет окончание фразы. Он застывает, разинув рот, а Шерлок глядит исподлобья. Потом медленно выпрямляется, высоко поднимает голову, и его губы – пунцово-алые – расплываются в улыбке.   
  
– Так тебе нравится больше? – едва слышно спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон, сглотнув, повторяет:  
  
– Что…  
  
– Ты сказал, – с расстановкой, медленно, – что маленькие мальчики тебя не привлекают.  
  
Шерлок раскидывает руки в стороны, словно для объятий.  
  
(Словно падать собрался)  
  
Он показывает себя; его бледное личико кривится от подступающего смеха (слез?..). Видно, он воспользовался косметикой миссис Хадсон; неровные пятна румян, густо накрашенные ресницы, взгляд – цепкий и отчаянный. На Шерлоке женский бюстгальтер, и Джон пламенеет от стыда при мысли, что видит нижнее белье достопочтенной миссис Хадсон. Пустые чашечки и туго затянутые лямки, впивающиеся в худые плечи. Шерлок вдруг роняет руки бессильно, опускает глаза, не выдержав потрясенный взгляд Джона. Сжимается, будто надеясь прикрыться, и выглядит так мучительно нелепо, что это практически причиняет боль.  
  
– Теперь я тебе нравлюсь?.. – шепчет Шерлок своим ногам, прижимает руку к животу, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
  
Джон подходит (Шерлок сжимается еще сильнее) и берет его на руки. Шерлок начинает плакать почти сразу, тихо, совсем по-детски размазывая слезы – и тушь, и румяна – по лицу. Его сотрясает дрожь, так что Джон включает воду погорячее. Он сидит на бортике ванны, умывая Шерлока. Замешкавшись на мгновение, заводит руки ему за спину, там, где сходятся острые лопатки, и расстегивает лифчик. Шерлок всхлипывает. Джон аккуратно кладет белье на раковину рядом; он надеется, что миссис Хадсон ни о чем не узнает.  
  
Потом он пускает в ход мыло, и Шерлок закрывает глаза, из-под сомкнутых век безостановочно текут слезы – но они оба делают вид, будто этого не происходит – и Джон отмывает его как следует. Пеленает в полотенце и несет в постель.  
  
– Вот, – говорит он, весьма бестолково, потому что – что вообще значит это «вот»? Но Джон произносит это, и Шерлок сворачивается в комочек под одеялом. Он держит глаза закрытыми и ждет, когда Джон уйдет, но тот садится на край постели. Положив руку Шерлоку на голову, перебирает его мягкие волосы, а потом говорит очень тихо:  
  
– Ты всегда мне нравишься.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Может быть, это была плохая идея, – вздыхает Джон.  
  
– Да, похоже на то, – печально соглашается Мэри.  
  
Они целуются на прощание. 


	5. Chapter 5

Джон замечает их сразу: одного, затем другого. В лицо не знает, но распознает по особой манере держаться. Он не Шерлок, не гений, просто он знает свою работу.

И эти двое – тоже.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что напротив нас поселился наемник? – спрашивает Шерлок тем вечером. Они сидят на полу, погасив свет, играют в Клюедо. В полной темноте руки их сталкиваются над карточками, ищут пластмассовый кинжал.

– Да, и ниже по улице. – Женщина в темно-синем плаще, Джон наблюдал за ней из магазина, в пыльную стеклянную витрину: видел, как она переходит улицу, бросив взгляд по сторонам, как прижимает телефон к уху, рука в перчатке; он гадал: тот ли вкрадчивый голос отдает ей приказы?

Заинтересованное Лицо.

Их стена – та, что напротив камина – похожа на оккультный стенд. Фотографии окровавленных тел, вырезки из газет, пестрящие словами «убийство» и «леденящее кровь преступление». Красная нить, складывающаяся в паутину – едва ли не в пентаграмму. Миссис Хадсон отводит глаза, когда поднимается к ним. Недовольно поджимает губы. Но не задает вопросов, никогда.

Буква «М», нарисованная желтой краской прямо на обоях. В дырках от пуль.

С хрустом Шерлок вгрызается в яблоко.

– Жертва не может быть убийцей, это против правил, – ворчит Джон, собирая карточки.

– А кто сказал, что мы играем по правилам?

Сладко пахнет яблочным соком. Тревожно сжимается сердце.

«Уже совсем скоро», – понимает Джон.

 

***

 

Они вместе работают над этим планом. Кажется, теперь они на верном пути: надежные источники подтвердили, что человек Мориарти будет субботней ночью в клубе на окраине города. Сомнительное место с ужасной репутацией, и Джон знает, что там творится, за закрытыми дверями. Увы, попасть за эти двери не так просто: здесь нужно больше, чем старые трюки.

Джон добывает план здания, Шерлок пробивает базу: пальцы его летают над клавиатурой так быстро, что стрекот клавиш похож на пение сверчков. Джон понятия не имеет, что означают все эти символы и вспышки на экране – он сам едва освоил интернет, и не в восторге от современных технологий.

Они заказывают еду на дом и ужинают прямо на полу, свалив чертежи и бумаги на журнальный столик. Глэдстоун подставляет пузо, и Шерлок рассеянно чешет его ногой.

– Тебе нужна экипировка получше, – замечает он, глядя на гарпун в углу комнаты. – Ты знаешь кого-нибудь, кто торгует оружием?

Джон усмехается.

– Возможно, тебе также потребуется прибор ночного видения и снайперский прицел, – добавляет Шерлок.

– Что это, шпионский боевик? Я просто буду действовать, как обычно. Не забивай голову, Шерлок – я знаю свое дело.

– Это другой уровень, – в словах Шерлока нет снисходительности, простая констатация факта. – Ты прежде не сталкивался с такими противниками.

– Ты и понятия не имеешь, с чем я сталкивался, – сквозь зубы выталкивает Джон, и они закрывают эту тему.

Джон берет напрокат машину, непримечательный форд, он действительно навещает своего знакомого торговца, и позволяет Шерлоку подержать в руках новые игрушки.

– Очень осторожно, – напоминает он, не сводя глаз с мальчишки. Однажды Джон видел, как Шерлок чешет в затылке стволом пистолета. Теперь он разглядывает гранаты: маленькие, военного образца. Они лежат в специальном ящике, каждая в своем углублении, и Шерлок извлекает одну, чтобы взвесить в ладони. Глаза его сверкают, когда он низко склоняется над новым глушителем, привинчивая его к стволу.

«Что с нами не так?» – думает Джон рассеянно, глядя на то, как губы Шерлока расплываются в восхищенной улыбке.

В субботу вечером, когда он начинает собираться на дело, Шерлок цепляет на Глэдстоуна поводок.

– Мы прогуляемся.

Это странно и должно насторожить, но Джон испытывает облегчение: ему куда проще собираться в тишине и одиночестве, когда Шерлок не смотрит так напряженно ему в спину.

– Я буду к утру, – обещает Джон.

– Да-да, отлично, – Шерлок сбегает по лестнице, бульдог неуклюже спешит за ним. «Бездушный», – улыбается Джон. Он глядит в окно, наблюдает, как Шерлок стремительно скрывается за углом, волоча за собой пса.

Чего он не знает: того, что вскоре Шерлок возвращается, вскрывает багажник и прячется в стареньком форде. Глэдстоун, привязанный к перилам магазина за углом, гавкает на всех проходящих.

О чем Джон даже не подозревает: о том, что Шерлок проникает в клуб куда быстрее и проще, и трюк «заблудившийся ребенок», пусть с некоторыми изменениями, но все еще работает.

Что Джон никогда не сможет забыть: то, как Шерлок стоит на столе, заваленном деньгами и картами, и шестеро мужчин, откинувшись на спинки своих стульев, выпускают в него сигарный дым. Остальные столпились рядом, кто-то наливает Шерлоку виски в квадратный стакан, кто-то щелкает пальцами. Они смотрят, смеются, подначивают Шерлока. Кто-то оглаживает его лодыжку, а другой требует танец, взрослый танец, «раз уж ты такой взрослый мальчик», а третий тянет руку, чтобы ухватить повыше.

Тогда Джон стреляет.

Он стреляет и стреляет, без конца, и падает на пол, и снова стреляет, и опрокидывает стол поблизости, чтобы укрыться за ним, а потом еще раз жмет на курок.

Когда все кончено, и воцаряется оглушительная тишина, Джон поднимается на ноги. Шерлок оглядывает комнату.

– Ты убил их всех.

– Да, – говорит Джон.

– Нам нужен был только один. Но ты убил их всех.

– Да, – говорит Джон.

– Ты убил их ради меня, – Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и на лице его возникает улыбка: очаровательная и ужасная. И Джон помогает ему спуститься со стола.

Они проходят мимо мертвых охранников, и Джон замечает двух стриптизерш, сжавшихся за барной стойкой. Он подходит к ним, садится на корточки, заглядывая одной из девушек в глаза (широко распахнутые).

– К тебе придут и будут спрашивать, – произносит он тихо. Девица отводит глаза и быстро мотает головой, но Джон удерживает ее за подбородок. – Посмотри на меня. Хорошенько запомни. И передай: я ищу Мориарти.

Девушка часто дышит, бросая взгляд то на пистолет в руке Джона, то на Шерлока за его плечом. Наконец, ее взгляд скользит от его глаз к губам, замирает, и Джон довольно кивает.

– Передай: я – заинтересованное лицо.

 

***

 

Они вспоминают про Глэдстоуна поздней ночью. Несутся по темной улице, отвязывают беднягу, дремлющего на ступеньках. Вернувшись домой, пес обиженно забирается на диван, толстая задница свешивается с края. Глэдстоун грызет подушку, Джек Юнион.

– Мы ужасные хозяева, – говорит Джон. Он смотрит, как Шерлок опрыскивает традесканцию, напевая что-то под нос. – Мы ужасные, ужасные люди.

Шерлок приносит ему стакан молока в утешение.

***

 

Телефон-автомат на улице звонит, когда Джон идет по дождливой улице из супермаркета. Он проходит мимо, и телефон замолкает. Но начинает трезвонить следующий, как только Джон приближается.

Опустив пакет с продуктами на пол, Джон снимает трубку. Знакомый вкрадчивый голос.

– Вы перешли дорогу опасным людям.

Никаких приветствий; где ваши манеры, таинственный мистер «М»?

– Остановите меня, если сможете.

Джон смотрит, как огонек зажигалки сверкает в темноте – там, у подъезда. Мимо проходит группа подростков, они громко болтают и смеются. Едут машины, и улица действительно людная для такого времени суток. Джон осторожно оглядывает окна, прикидывая, где бы он поставил снайперов.

– Я ошибался в вас, доктор Уотсон.

– Как и многие до вас.

– Но не я; обычно я не допускаю ошибок. Такая у нас с братом особенность.

Джон терпеливо ждет продолжения.

– Пожалуй, пришло время нам с вами официально познакомиться.

– Жду с нетерпением, – Джон незаметно опускает руку в карман, чтобы ощутить успокаивающий холод пистолета. Сегодня он взял браунинг. – Место и время выбираю я.

– Я предпочел бы заглянуть к вам на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон холодеет.

Он бросает трубку и бежит. Он бежит со всех ног, прижав локти к бокам, расталкивая прохожих, наступая на лужи – и брызги широким веером разлетаются из-под его быстрых ног. Джон задыхается и прибавляет скорости, в голове пусто, и сердце бьется так сильно, что все в груди горит, тлеет: Джону кажется, что у него полный рот дыма.

Он бежит, и все телефоны на улице трезвонят.

***

 

Миссис Хадсон встречает его в прихожей, буквально ловит, когда он вваливается внутрь, запнувшись о сушилку для зонтов. Пистолет в его руке раскалился; Джон вытащил его еще на подходе, не заботясь о том, что увидят соседи.

– Стой! – командует миссис Хадсон жестко, и, когда Джон оборачивает к ней умоляющее лицо, бьет его по щеке. – Все, успокойся, возьми себя в руки, дорогуша. Он невредим.

Джон оседает на пол. Левая рука мелко подрагивает.

– Они устроили перестрелку у двери, двое корпоративных и наш старый знакомый.

– Что?

– Я говорю, двое – в костюмах, как офисные работники, их замочил наемник, который снимает квартиру у миссис Тернер. Этот ужасный мексиканец. От его сигарет весь дом провонял, она говорила.

– Миссис Тернер? – бестолково переспрашивает Джон. – Шерлок? – кричит он, повернувшись к лестнице. Сверху что-то грохочет, потом Шерлок сбегает в прихожую, в длинном домашнем халате (синие полы волочатся за ним по ступенькам, как королевский шлейф). На лице Шерлока выражение крайнего восторга.

– Это лучше, чем Рождество! – кричит он, хлопнув в ладони. – Миссис Хадсон загарпунила его!

– О, да, и третий полез в окошко, – спохватывается домовладелица смущенно. – Должна же старая леди защищаться! – она многозначительно глядит на Джона, и он вдруг вспоминает, что миссис Хадсон никогда не была простой старушкой. – А теперь прекрати тыкать мне этим под ребра, молодой человек, и убери свой пистолет подальше.

Джон прячет браунинг. Он все еще не может поверить, что все обошлось (на этот раз).

– Где тела? – спрашивает он деловито, и миссис Хадсон одобрительно кивает.

– Тех двоих увезли в черной машине, подобрали почти сразу же. Мексиканец был ранен, похоже, но шел на своих двоих – пока его не сняли сверху, думаю, это та девица в больших очках, я сразу заподозрила в ней снайпера. Женщинам, знаешь ли, не так-то легко справляться в ближнем бою, – миссис Хадсон говорит со знанием дела. – Третий наверху, мы с Шерлоком его немножко связали.

– Немножко связали, – кивает Джон. Шерлок тянет его за рукав.

– Может быть, он уже очнулся? Пойдем, ну!

«Серый костюм» надежно привязан к стулу. Он действительно выглядит как офисный работник, если бы не лицо: абсолютно бесцветное, непримечательное, ускользающее из памяти мгновенно.

Рана у него в животе выглядит плохо: это мнение Джона, как врача.

Так и надо ублюдку. Это мнение Джона.

Он хлопает наемника по щеке, но тот бессильно свешивает голову. Зато вдруг раздается пиликанье. Джон расстегивает его пиджак, извлекает из внутреннего кармана дорогой телефон.

– Шерлок? – звучит на том конце трубки негромкое.

– Нет, – отвечает Джон. Пауза длится почти минуту. Затем прерывистый, тихий вздох.

– Полагаю, вы успели встретиться с моими людьми.

– Верно.

– Кто-нибудь жив?

– Один. Но это поправимо.

Еще одна пауза, короче. Затем напряженное:

– Вам забудут все ваши… проступки. Маленький домик в тихом месте. Быть может, Суссекс? Безлимитная кредитная карта. Если предпочитаете наличные, и это можно устроить. Вы сможете заняться хобби. Доктор, у вас есть хобби? Помимо убийства людей?

– А если я скажу, что это мое единственное хобби – будете поставлять людей для отстрела? – едко интересуется Джон. Шерлок с интересом глядит на него, то и дело переводя взгляд на рану: рубашка напиталась кровью и теперь багрово-черная, удивительный цвет. Шерлок протягивает руку, и Джон легко бьет его по ладони.

– Если это будет принципиальным условием: да.

– О, а вы в отчаянии, – коротко усмехается Джон. – И что же требуется взамен?

– Всего лишь малость, – снова сладкие, вкрадчивые нотки. – Отпустите заложника.

Джон задумчиво глядит на мужчину, привязанного к стулу.

– Боюсь, у него уже мало шансов. Рана в животе, кровопотеря, задеты органы. Мы защищались.

Несколько секунд на том конце трубки – оглушающая, звенящая тишина. А потом резкое, раздраженное:

– Нет! Не тот идиот, которого вы сейчас держите под прицелом и на привязи. Я говорю о другом заложнике.

Джон уже знает, что услышит. Догадывается каким-то шестым чувством.

– О Шерлоке Холмсе.

Джон все еще молчит, и собеседник на том конце трубки продолжает наступление:

– Я считал вас невменяемым, мистер Уотсон, довольно долгое время, но вы показали, что способны на диалог. Больше того: ваши последние действия убеждают меня, что у нас с вами больше общего, чем можно предположить. У нас одна цель: мы заботимся о Шерлоке.

«Пошел к черту», – хочет сказать Джон. Но не говорит.

– Если вам не безразличен этот ребенок, пожалуйста, обдумайте мое предложение. Уверен, вы понимаете, что с вашим образом жизни велик риск погибнуть самым трагичным образом.

«Может быть опасно», – сказал Шерлок.

– Это ваш выбор, но Шерлок заслуживает большего. Он всего лишь маленький мальчик, доктор, и его нужно вернуть домой.

«Домой?» – хочет спросить Джон. Но не спрашивает.

– Я сделаю все, чтобы это случилось, – жестко добавляет человек на том конце трубки.

– Кто вы такой? – выдавливает Джон.

– Майкрофт Холмс. Вы можете мне доверять. Спросите у моего брата. Дайте… дайте ему трубку.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока. Тот поднимает брови в молчаливом вопросе. Он сидит на корточках перед связанным «костюмом» и проверяет узлы вокруг его лодыжек.

Джон жмет «отбой» и аккуратно вкладывает телефон обратно в карман пиджака. Миссис Хадсон заглядывает к ним.

– Мальчики, вы же понимаете, что выстрелы слышали соседи? Скоро здесь будет полиция.

– Да, – Джон оглядывает гостиную. – Шерлок, чемодан. Быстро. Только самое нужное.

– Вы позаботитесь о собаке? – спрашивает Шерлок у домовладелицы. В одной руке у него горшок, в другой – окровавленный гарпун, и Джон хочет рявкнуть: «это мы не возьмем!» – но слишком занят, подволакивая стул к окну.

Миссис Хадсон с сомнением глядит на бульдога, мусолящего газету.

Джон и вправду слышит их вдалеке: завывание сирен. А еще – пиликанье мобильника в пиджаке. Ему хватает сил на то, чтобы поднять стул с привязанным к нему человеком. Звон разбитых стекол и грохот, с которым сминаются мусорные баки, заглушает на мгновение вой сирен.

– Джон! – укоризненно восклицает миссис Хадсон, но не выглядит по-настоящему сердитой.

Они целуют ее на прощание в морщинистую щеку, подступив по очереди. Миссис Хадсон на короткий миг привлекает к себе Шерлока, крепко обняв, и шепчет что-то на ухо.

(Шерлок никогда не расскажет, что именно)

Потом они бегут вниз по улице, схватившись за руки, и Шерлок на бегу оборачивается к Джону. Глаза его широко распахнуты, дождь затекает в приоткрытые губы.

– Это был Мориарти? – спрашивает Шерлок, задыхаясь. – Что он сказал? Что он сказал обо мне?

– Игра продолжается, – отвечает Джон, и Шерлок смеется – возбужденно и горестно.

 

***

 

Мебилированная комнатушка, которую они снимают на окраине, возле доков, годится только для ночлега. Стены в ней будто картонные: Джон слышит все, что творится у соседей справа и слева, а также сверху и снизу (и в соседнем флигеле). При этом он ни разу ни с кем не сталкивался лично: словно дом населен призраками.

Идеально для них.

По утрам они бегают в парке, тренируются с удвоенным рвением. Шерлок выбивает десять из десяти: жестяные банки, смятые и пробитые пулями. Они дерутся в тесноте их комнатки (гостиная, она же спальня, она же кухня – это называется «студия»), и Джон говорит: «Используй свое преимущество».

– Мой мозг? – ухмыляется Шерлок. – Закидать тебя до смерти познавательными фактами?

Он легкий, и быстрый, и неутомимый – и все чаще Джон падает на пол, сбитый с ног. Они дерутся с грохотом, иногда Шерлок вскрикивает в запале: тонко и коротко. Джон предпочитает не знать, о чем думают соседи.

(На самом деле: всем наплевать)

Душ барахлит, у них нет тарелок, этажом ниже без конца вопит младенец. Иногда по ночам за стенкой скрип и стоны, такие отчетливые, будто кто-то трахается у них в комнате. Джон ворочается с бока на бок, а когда открывает глаза, то глядит на Шерлока: лицо выхвачено из темноты голубым мониторным светом, рельефное лицо… свет и тень, скульптура. В зрачках Шерлока отражаются символы – будто его можно прочитать, как книгу, только взглянув в глаза повнимательнее.

– Спи, – говорит он, едва открывая рот, и Джон повинуется.

 

***

 

«I O U», написал кто-то из баллончика на стене дома напротив. Огромные, оранжевые буквы.

 

***

 

Джон получает очередной заказ, и в этот раз он не знает заказчика. Это не имеет никакого отношения к Мориарти – просто работа, как и множество раз прежде.

Джон понимает, что что-то идет не так, когда понимает: их двое. Здесь еще один наемник, и, видимо, у них одна цель. Он тихо крадется по большой, дорого обставленной гостиной, и шаги его скрадывает мягкий ковер. Но фигура в черном все равно оборачивается, и пистолет наставлен на него.

Лицо закрыто маской, но глаза Джон узнает.

– Мэри.

Они держат друг друга на прицеле, пока человек на коленях харкает кровью. Его пижонский галстук болтается, то и дело задевая окровавленный подбородок.

– Этот человек меня шантажировал, – говорит Мэри. – У него есть компромат, владеть которым смертельно.

– Ты ведь человек Мориарти, верно? – ровно говорит Джон. Ему хочется кричать. – Шерлок ведь сразу понял! Вот я болван…

– Нет, это не… – Мэри опускает глаза. – Больше нет.

– Докажи.

– Вы ведь все еще живы, не так ли? – она оборачивается, чтобы выпустить пулю мужчине в лоб. Поворачивается к Джону спиной. И он опускает пистолет. Мэри молча смотрит, как кровь растекается от головы убитого, пока лужа не подбирается к ее бесшумным черным башмакам. Тогда она отступает.

– Годы жизни, – бормочет едва разборчиво. Затем смотрит на Джона. – Прекрасный вечер. Почему бы нам не отпраздновать.

– Ты расскажешь мне про Мориарти?

– Возможно, – она улыбается. Маска закрывает ее лицо, но Джон знает: она улыбается.

Они заходят в лифт вместе. Переглядываются, как парочка нашкодивших подростков. Откуда-то сверху льется приятная мелодия, пока они спускаются вниз. Плечо Джона задевает плечо Мэри. Сигнал телефона: Мэри достает мобильник и читает смс. Ресницы ее опускаются и поднимаются, и Джон смотрит искоса. Мэри убирает телефон в карман и выходит из лифта, как только открываются двери. Джон не двигается с места, потому что он уже понял, он догадался, что произойдет (он думает только об одном: успеет или нет? Успеет? Или нет?). Зауер уже в его руках, но что-то словно мешает ему выстрелить. Что-то – какая-то глупая, бессмысленная тяжесть, сковавшая руки. Прежде, чем он поднимает ствол, Мэри уже нажимает на курок (пистолет указывает на его грудь, на его сердце, и в глазах Мэри слезы).

Он слышит ее голос, прежде чем двери лифта смыкаются. Она говорит: «Верь мне, я доктор».

Или, может, это ему только кажется.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Джон просыпается в больнице, и первые несколько секунд он уверен: ему ампутировали ногу. Ему все-таки ампутировали ногу, он точно помнит ранение, и песок, а затем – только горячечную, жгучую мысль (почти такую же горячечную и жгучую, как боль, расползающаяся по телу): только не ноги.  
  
Он стонет и зовет своих друзей, он зовет Билла Мюррея, забыв, что его давно нет в живых. Это все действие морфия. Когда он приходит в себя в другой раз, он уже соображает, и довольно быстро.  
  
Палата светлая, постель мягкая, но Джон безошибочно угадывает государственную клинику, и понимает, что лечат его без страховки. Это реанимационное отделение, а значит, он был близок к смерти: шрам на его груди говорит о том же. Джон пытается понять, как страшны повреждения, но не может ничего разобрать на дощечке с диагнозом, оставленной в ногах (и его мысли путаются, и аппараты пиликают так пронзительно, что раскалывается голова).  
  
Позже он узнает, что пуля осталась внутри, и перекрыла выход крови, что он удачно упал, закрывая рану, и что ему невероятно повезло: как бы близко от сердца не пришелся выстрел, по счастливому совпадению он не причинил практически никакого вреда (если не думать о раздирающей грудь боли, и о том, что вся жизнь Джона разрушена, и о Шерлоке… не думать о Шерлоке…).  
  
Но Джон знает: нет никакого тут совпадения. Хирургическая точность.  
  
Джон не знает, что за секреты хранит Мэри, но догадывается, что она останется в плену своего прошлого навеки, если ей не посчастливилось попасть в руки Мориарти.  
  
Джон знает, что при нем было фальшивое удостоверение - как раз на такой случай. Он не знает, кто забрал его пистолет и прочие компрометирующие вещи, но, видимо, это была не полиция и не врачи скорой помощи – потому что все с ним приветливы и не задают лишних вопросов. Его допрашивают только раз – хотят выяснить, как выглядел убийца и успел ли он сказать что-нибудь. Они расследуют убийство Магнуссена.  
  
Джон выясняет, что пробыл без сознания двое суток, и еще некоторое время должен оставаться в больнице. Его это мало волнует. Шерлок…  
  
Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок.  
  
Джон уверен, что не найдет его в их маленькой грязной квартире; но надеется, что Шерлок жив. Если только он жив… Джон вытащит его отовсюду. Из самого ада. Не говоря уже о любом другом месте, где может скрываться Мориарти.  
  
Поэтому он выписывается, несмотря на бесконечные запреты и увещевания. Ему приходится подписать кипу бумаг, прежде чем медсестра отдает ему одежду. Она глядит с жалостью (Джон едва способен наклониться, чтобы завязать себе шнурки).  
  
Ничего. На нем всегда все заживало мгновенно (Мюррей все шутил поэтому поводу).  
  
Джон выходит из клиники и замирает на ступеньках. Он видит сгорбленную фигурку в несуразно большом пальто. Насупленный мальчишка сидит, обняв колени, и выпускает струи дыма в воздух.  
  
– Ты снова куришь.  
  
– А ты дал себя подстрелить.  
  
– Квиты, – пожимает плечами Джон (боль от этого движения: не выразить словами).  
  
Автоматические двери открываются и закрываются за его спиной.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Их квартира, разумеется, уже занята кем-то другим. Это справедливо: Джон оплатил только неделю проживания, и уж точно он не возмещал ущерб за причиненный разгром (Шерлок ушел на следующий день, когда понял, что Джон не вернется – и сделал это вовремя). Теперь они прячутся в ночлежке. Старый дом, назначенный под снос, где околачиваются разные мутные личности – наркоманы, в большинстве своем. Джон находит им подходящую комнатку и завешивает простыней дверной проем – двери нет и в помине, но к ним никто не суется.  
  
(Тот паренек-наркоман все вопит: «Ты сломал мне запястье! Сломал мне запястье!». Но это всего лишь вывих).  
  
Джону требуется время, чтобы вернуться в форму. Он принимает обезболивающее только в самом крайнем случае, глубокой ночью, слишком измученный болью, чтобы уснуть. Блистер с таблетками хранит у сердца и лишний раз не вынимает: здесь убивают и за меньшую добычу. Здесь грязно, душно и все время воняет рвотой. Чтобы дойти до туалета, им приходится перешагивать через растянувшееся в коридоре тело.  
  
– Не смотри, – велит Джон, подталкивая Шерлока вперед.  
  
Они делают упражнения: Шерлок (с книгой в руке) сидит на коленях у Джона, пока тот, сцепив зубы, качает пресс. Ужинают сухим печеньем. Денег практически не осталось – за последнюю, проваленную, операцию Джону не заплатили, а брать неприкосновенный запас, что зарыт в двадцати шагах от памятника Питеру Пэну, он не собирается.  
  
– Есть скучно, – утешает Шерлок. Джон бы поспорил.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок в последний раз раскладывает свою паутину: здесь и фотографии, и газетные вырезки, и записка из печенья с предсказанием, и красные нити. Столько всего, что в глазах рябит. Шерлок возится над этим весь день, пока не отступает, обессилевший. Они с Джоном смотрят, не говоря ни слова. Фотография, оказавшаяся в самом центре, обведена красным.  
  
Себастьян Моран. Правая рука Мориарти.  
  
Его фамилия кажется смутно знакомой.  
  
– Поищи: полковник Моран, – просит Джон, им приходится использовать ноутбук, который кто-то неосмотрительно оставил на столике в кофейне. Пальцы Шерлока летают над клавишами, легкие и порхающие. Джон смотрит на них и внезапно задает вопрос:  
  
– Ты ведь и правда музыкант, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок не поворачивает головы, он смотрит прямо перед собой, на экран, на котором мелькают ссылки и текст. Он даже не моргает, но Джон продолжает спрашивать, как если бы они вели беседу:  
  
– Сколько тебе лет, вообще-то? У тебя были домашние животные?  
  
Их договор расторгнут; Джон смотрит на Шерлока, и впервые думает о том, кто же перед ним.  
  
Думает: он никогда по-настоящему не верил в то, что Шерлок – настоящий, живой мальчик. Не кукушонок, не подкидыш, оставленный ветром у его порога, не эльфийское дитя с прозрачными глазами и странными талантами; Шерлок.  
  
– На чем ты играл, Шерлок?  
  
Прежде чем Шерлок ответит – или не ответит (застывший взгляд, безжизненно сложенные на стол руки) – за их спинами возникает мужчина. Хозяин ноутбука. Вернулся из туалета, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей.  
  
– Что это все значит?  
  
– Простите, мы уходим, – Джон поднимается со стула. Шерлок стирает историю посещений. Мужчина переводит взгляд с одного на другого, открывает рот от такой наглости.  
  
Себастьян Моран. Числится погибшим: очень удобно.  
  
  
***

 

Дом у Холмсов – что надо. Джон обходит его по периметру, потом вскрывает замок. Мебель в чехлах, толстый слой пыли на всех поверхностях. Джон поднимается на второй этаж, находит детскую, но там пусто – никаких личных вещей, только заправленная постель и рабочий стол. Тогда Джон выглядывает из окна и смотрит на круглый пруд, в котором плавают уточки. Умиротворяющая картина. Джон пытается представить, как парк за домом выглядел зимой, весной, летом. Вернувшись на первый этаж, он внимательно осматривает пол и стены и обнаруживает скол на дверном косяке. Присев на корточки, внимательно его изучает. Пистолет был малокалиберный, и этот промах – единственный. Здесь работали профессионалы.  
  
Кровь тщательно отмыли, и больше ничего не указывает на трагедию, которая здесь случилась. В доме стоит мертвая тишина. Закрыв глаза, Джон представляет: они зашли с двух сторон, с парадного и с черного хода. Работало четверо: один ждал в машине у дома, двое стреляли. Что делал третий?   
  
Джон представляет: первый выстрел в коридоре, с парадного входа. Скорее всего, это была женщина. Джон слышит хлопок, совсем негромкий, и звон. Он представляет женщину, с бокалом (послеобеденный шерри?), слышит грохот, с которым кто-то взбегает вверх по лестнице. (Еще один хлопок). Коридор узкий, кругом стены, некуда податься. У нее не было шансов (должны были остаться брызги на стене: крохотные темные крапинки). Скорее всего, это был выстрел в грудь, потом в голову.  
  
Второй, с черного хода, проверяет гостиную. Выстрел: траектория пули сбита, отлетает щепка от дверного косяка. Это его и спасло, мужчину (ненадолго). Он бежит. Вверх (пути к отступлению закрыты).   
  
Что делает третий наемник?  
  
Джон хмурится. Он представляет его себе, старается представить. Медленный, ленивый шаг. Вслед за первым убийцей, с парадного хода. Перешагивает женщину. Стоит у подножья лестницы, прислушиваясь к хлопкам наверху. Проходит в гостиную.  
  
Нет. Не наемник.  
  
Что на втором этаже? Их там двое: с пистолетами. Парабеллум, предполагает Джон. Либо Магнум, но это вряд ли. Они находят мужчину в кабинете; выстрел – он падает головой на стол. Должно быть еще двое, два мальчика, они это знают (ведь они профессионалы: они подготовились). Они обходят дом. Времени мало (кто-нибудь уже обязательно сообщил о выстрелах). Машина у дома гудит, мотор заведен. Они обходят комнаты, одну за другой, распахивая двери. Быстрые, бесшумные. Они переговариваются знаками (военная подготовка; полицейская академия?). Где же ты прятался? Майкрофт Холмс. Джон словно идет за ними, за этими двумя, заходит в пустые комнаты (кругом богатство, почти нарочитое). Он заглядывает в кабинет (что он прятал, тот мужчина? Что он делал за столом?). В верхнем ящике стола – пистолет. В нижнем – бумаги. Видимо, что-то важное, секретное: политика. Джон слабо в этом разбирается. Он стоит за спиной мужчины, за спинкой его стула. Отец Холмс распластался по столу, кровь растеклась по столешнице и капает вниз с краев. Повернувшись, Джон подходит к сейфу в глубине комнаты. Он садится на корточки, приложив руку к холодной дверце. Ему кажется, он слышит чье-то частое, загнанное дыхание. Бедняга; непросто тебе пришлось. Кто тебя выпустил? Должно быть, кто-то из полицейских. Тебе пришлось продиктовать им код. Конечно, ты знал. Тебе пришлось довериться им, поверить, что это спасители, а не убийцы.   
  
Хлопок двери внизу: они уходят. Машина уносится с рычанием, оставив черные полосы колес на дороге. Они не нашли то, что искали (но это были не мальчишки, верно? Не вендетта: что-то другое).  
  
Джон открывает глаза. Он все еще сидит у дверного косяка; ноги затекли, правая болит совсем нехорошо. Джон выходит из дома, садится на землю у самой обочины, бросив короткий взгляд на камеру наружного наблюдения. Бесстрастный черный зрачок направлен прямо на него.  
  
Ждать приходится недолго. Вскоре перед ним тормозит машина. Черная, блестящая, как лаковая туфля. Затемненное стекло заднего сидения медленно опускается.  
  
– Садитесь в машину.  
  
Джон видит лишь верхнюю половину лица: высокий бледный лоб, холодные глаза с острым, цепким взглядом.   
  
– Спасибо, мне и здесь неплохо, – отвечает Джон. – Присоединитесь?  
  
– Вынужден отказаться, – быстрый взгляд за плечо Джона. – Машина пуленепробиваемая.   
  
«Снайперы, – понимает Джон. – Он боится снайперов».  
  
Еще он понимает: мужчина гораздо моложе, чем Джон его себе представлял. Его голос достаточно глубокий и с богатым оттенком интонаций, а весь этот антураж вокруг – представительные авто, эффектные фокусы с телефонами и властная манера разговора – создают хорошую иллюзию. Но это только декорации, а Джон вдруг видит суть: нервного, заносчивого парнишку.   
  
Он держит это знание при себе. Спрашивает:  
  
– И что же, вы не высовываете нос наружу все эти годы? Немного слишком…  
  
– Ну что вы! – вежливо возражает юноша, в голосе его – сдерживаемая, ядовитая ярость. – Осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. К тому же, это временные меры: мои люди работают над проблемой.  
  
– Мориарти.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс медленно опускает веки.   
  
– Мой отец начал эту войну, а я надеюсь закончить. Но надо признать, вы справляетесь куда быстрее и эффективней, чем штат моих сотрудников.  
  
Джон пытается уловить хоть какое-то семейное сходство, но нет. Небо и земля.  
  
– У всех свои таланты, – пожимает он плечами. – Вы ведь знаете, кто я такой. У вас наверняка есть на меня целое досье.  
  
– Представьте себе мой ужас, когда я понял, что мой младший брат в руках у самого опасного преступника Великобритании?  
  
(«Это небольшое преувеличение», – хочет сказать Джон)  
  
– Я не знал, чего от вас ждать, и мог лишь надеяться, что Шерлок останется в живых. Иногда я даже не мог вас выследить, порой это требовало серьезных усилий.  
  
(«Только иногда?» – думает Джон)  
  
– Но теперь я вижу, что вы разумный человек. Вы привязались к Шерлоку; это можно понять. И я благодарен вам, что заботились о нем все это время. А теперь… вы отпустите его?  
  
Разве что взгляд. Да, взгляд точно такой же: будто пронизывает насквозь.  
  
– Нет, – говорит Джон. – Еще не сейчас.  
  
Пару секунд Майкрофт молчит. Затем уточняет:  
  
– Вы понимаете, что мои люди готовы затащить вас в машину, и очнетесь вы в очень неприятном месте? Вы понимаете, что я способен _беседовать_ с вами очень тщательно, и в ходе этой _беседы_ вы либо умрете, либо сообщите, где находится Шерлок? Что мешает мне отдать приказ прямо сейчас?  
  
Подумав, Джон склоняет голову к плечу.  
  
– Я должен тебе. И собираюсь покончить с Мориарти.  
  
  
***  
  
«Дорогой Джим! Как бы мне провернуть это дело, чтобы никто не догадался?»  
  
«Дорогой Джим, помоги мне убить мою невесту»  
  
«Дорогой Джим. Я собираюсь подстроить несчастный случай…»  
  
Джону никогда не требовалась помощь консультанта; с другой стороны, он знает людей, которые знают людей, которые просили совета.  
  
Он с трудом справляется с электронной почтой; зато это удобно – ответ приходит практически моментально.  
  
«Дорогой Джим, – пишет Джон, медленно тыча по клавишам, – я знаю одного мальчика, который прекрасно разгадывает загадки, даже самые сложные. Тебе нужна отгадка?»  
  
«Пост скриптум, – пишет Джон, – насчет Морана: мои соболезнования».  
  
Ему назначают встречу.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Майкрофт говорит про универсальный ключ; нечто, позволяющее открыть любой замок. Джон не особо заинтересован. У него есть отмычки, и потом, не так много дверей, за которые он хотел бы попасть.   
  
Разумеется, он понимает, что кто-то другой готов за подобные вещи убивать. Люди готовы убивать, в общем-то, из-за чего угодно. Иногда они убивают и просто так.  
  
Последовательность цифр; особый код, который создал старший Холмс. К сожалению, мало получить ключ – надо уметь его повернуть. Сами по себе эти цифры бесполезны, и только Холмс знал, как их активировать.  
  
Возможно, его сыновья смогли бы справиться с загадкой.  
  
Если бы загадка существовала.  
  
– Нет никакого ключа, – говорит Майкрофт в полумраке автомобиля, и черты его лица кажутся резкими, нарисованными. – Отец придумал его, чтобы отвлечь внимание от других проектов. Это была обманка, блеф.  
  
Опасная игра.  
  
-Завтра будет жарко, – предупреждает Джон, и Майкрофт, тонко улыбнувшись, обещает:  
  
– Я все улажу. У меня есть… свой человек в полиции.  
  
Джон не уверен, что ему будет до этого дело. Но кивает. «Надо купить молока, – думает он. – И полить Гарри. И…»  
  
– Когда я смогу его забрать? – спрашивает Майкрофт, наклонившись вперед чуть заметно. Его ладони прижаты друг к другу, бледные, длиннопалые кисти, запястья стянуты манжетами.  
  
Внезапно Джон видит его: Шерлока, спустя двадцать лет. Видит его элегантным мужчиной, эксцентричным, но обаятельным, властным взмахом руки подзывающим такси. Видит морщинки вокруг его глаз, и тени, кружащие вокруг зрачка: хрустальная радужка станет мутно-серой, будет темнеть из года в год, пока не потеряет свою неземную прозрачность.   
  
Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Что Джон этого не узнает.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Их последний вечер достаточно мирный. Джон делает чай, а Шерлок учится складывать лебедей из салфеток (больше похоже на уток). Они почти не разговаривают, между ними то самое, особое молчание, которое бывает только у очень близких людей. Когда наступает ночь, Шерлок – бессонный, как и всегда – принимается возиться с предметными стеклышками. Наконец, он забирается к Джону под одеяло. Им холодно: в ночлежке нет стекол, окна – пустые провалы, и в них задувает свирепый осенний ветер. Джон в двух свитерах, а Шерлок почти теряется в коконе своего пальто, и одеяло поверх – символическая мера. Они долго не могут уснуть, а потом вдруг раздается хлопок. В первую секунду Джон уверен, что это выстрел – там, внизу… но потом становится ясно, что звук идет снаружи. Небо вспыхивает разноцветными искрами, еще и еще.   
  
Перевесившись с подоконника, Шерлок глядит вдаль, туда, где один за другим разгораются костры.  
  
– Ночь Гая Фокса! – восклицает он, вспомнив, и Джон набрасывает ему на плечи одеяло.  
  
Они сидят на подоконнике, глядя на залпы салютов и полыхание далеких огней.

 

***

 

Они бегут в парке – рядышком – и морозный воздух вырывается у них изо рта. Сухие листья шуршат под ногами.  
  
– Я сделаю передышку, – бросает Джон, замедляясь. – А ты продолжай.  
  
Он стоит, прислонившись к дереву, и смотрит на удаляющуюся фигурку. Прижимает руку к груди, там, где ноет старая рана. Дышит. Шерлок все дальше. Мгновение – и он исчезает из вида.  
  
На секунду Джон поражается этому. Как легко, как просто все получилось.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мориарти одет в Вествуд, Джон – в жилет со взрывчаткой.   
  
Старый бассейн достаточно просторный, и обломки погребут их обоих. Вода плещется внизу, зовущая, терпеливая. Джон думает о том, как спокойно будет плыть в этой воде, все дальше и дальше от опаляющего света огня.  
  
– А где же мальчик? – жалуется Мориарти. – Я так хотел поиграть с ним немного! Я даже приготовил подарок… – он швыряет что-то на пол между ними, с жестяным грохотом это катится, сверкая мелкими камушками. Корона. – Скука… Ску-у-ука! – с безумным видом тянет он.  
  
(Если по правде: она оба здесь безумцы)  
  
Мориарти играет с пистолетом, Джон смотрит в окошко под потолком: крохотный квадратик светлого неба.   
  
– Ау, я здесь! – кричит Мориарти пискливо, актерствует, кривляется, но взгляд остается холодным. Все его люди мертвы, и сам он – почти что мертв. Он определенно не в себе, и, хотя понимает, что проиграл, делает хорошую мину.   
  
(Если по правде: им нечего больше терять. Им обоим)  
  
Мориарти сверкает черными глазами, грозится: «Я тебе сердце выжгу».  
  
– Я сам его выжгу, – отвечает Джон.  
  
И тогда Мориарти приставляет пистолет к губам.  
  
– Давай на счет три?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Когда-то давно им пришлось спрыгнуть с поезда. Джон скатился вниз с пригорка, поймал Шерлока, прижав к себе. Они развалились на сухой траве, колючей, бесцветной. Небо над их головой сияло: звезд было больше, чем можно охватить взглядом.   
  
Тогда Шерлок вдруг спросил, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, будто решая уравнение:  
  
– И что, я тоже когда-нибудь умру?  
  
«Все люди умирают», – подумал Джон.  
  
– С тобой этого не случится, – сказал он, чувствуя, как Шерлок прячет свои холодные руки в его карманы.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Черный автомобиль останавливается у самых ворот школы. Красивое, старое здание: когда-то давно здесь были частные владения, какой-нибудь дворец, не иначе. Серые крупные камни и узкие оконца, похожие на бойницы: спальни мальчиков. На идеальном газоне живописно, словно для фотографии, расположились компании. Шумные подростки, в форменных блейзерах и твидовых брюках. Листают конспекты, поедают сласти и треплются о всякой ерунде.   
  
Никто не обращает внимания на машину. Такие каждое утро тормозят у ворот, выпуская очередного маменькиного мальчика. Нет, никто не смотрит в ту сторону. Майкрофт выходит из машины, придерживает дверь. Гримаса на его лице красноречива. Через целую вечность из салона выбирается и Шерлок. Он в такой же форме, как и остальные. Его темные волосы подстрижены и теперь аккуратной кудрявой шапкой венчают голову. Он похож на любого другого мальчика его возраста, разве что – лицо больно угрюмое.   
  
Шерлок опережает брата и быстрым шагом движется к дверям школы. Он проходит мимо мальчишек, не взглянув в их сторону. Его руки прижаты к бокам, стиснуты в кулаки. Майкрофт догоняет его уже у самого крыльца, говорит что-то вполголоса: какую-то колкость, наверное, потому что Шерлок тут же вскидывается. Знакомо задирает подбородок, глаза яростно сверкают. Шерлок отвечает, кривит губы, а Майкрофт закатывает глаза. Они препираются друг с дружкой на ступеньках школы, пока Шерлок вдруг не теряет интерес к разговору. Он засовывает руки в карманы, ухмыляется и заставляет Майкрофта открыть дверь (с этим нелепым зонтом старший брат и впрямь похож на швейцара). И хотя Шерлок очевидно изводит брата, он позволяет Майкрофту легонько провести ладонью по его спине, пропуская и подталкивая.  
  
Прежде чем за ними закроется дверь, Шерлок вдруг оборачивается, кидает быстрый, тревожный взгляд за плечо. Словно что-то вдруг заставляет его оглянуться.  
  
Джону приходится отступить за дерево. Он пережидает, а когда выглядывает – дверь закрыта, крыльцо пустует. Джон медленно идет вдоль ворот школы, слушая смех и галдеж мальчишек.  
  
Потом сворачивает и шагает вниз по улице.  
  
Пока не исчезает из поля зрения. 

 


End file.
